


【冬盾】少不更事

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: 双性Bucky发现了Steve的小秘密，而Steve并不乐见于此





	1. Youth

  
  
序

Steve怀疑他们是怎么搞成这样的。他的脑子还混沌沌地疼着，但好歹没有急切地想要下床呕吐。或许滚落了一地的酒瓶能稍微给出一点解释但依旧于事无补。

Steve攥紧了被单的边缘，他稍微挪了挪，试图在不惊醒身边人的情况下下床，但只是一个不明显的蹭动后他的肩膀被人揽住了。

比他的体温要高的那只胳膊揽住了他的肩膀，宽大的手掌扣在了他颈侧，然后是下意识似的却又接近轻柔的抚弄，Steve僵住了。

对方蹭了过来，温热的呼吸吹拂在了Steve的颈侧，凌乱的棕发出现在了他的视野里。

“想不想再来一次？”醉鬼用沙哑低沉的嗓音说，而Steve的腿侧感到了硬热的触感，对方正抵着他的腿，像是撒娇又像是无意识的暗示，Steve的颈侧被鼻尖轻蹭，“Stevie baby？”

Bucky就用那么软软的声调说。

Steve欲哭无泪。

***

不是说他们中间非要坦诚，Bucky才是和女孩子有过交往经验的人，他才更应该知道即使是男女朋友也会有一些不会对对方说的小秘密。更何况他们只是朋友。

虽然比一般的‘朋友’要更亲密一些但他们依然只是‘朋友’。

但这事儿就那么发生了。酒，又是酒。Steve从宿醉中醒来，不是说他老干这事，但有时候控制不住，人总需要一个宣泄口，而Lucas说他有一批货急需脱手。

所以Steve第二天从宿醉中醒来，他捂着自己乱糟糟的脑袋，头疼的像有一台绞肉机在里面工作。他躺在地上，毫不意外，显然醉鬼还没有意识到能自己找到床的地步，他在他的视线范围里找了一圈，没发现了Bucky。

“早上好。”

所以Steve抬起了头，棕发的人反坐在椅子上，用一脸复杂的表情盯着他，而Steve当时没怎么注意，他不自然地交叉了一下双腿，发现他的下体光裸着，他不自在地扯了扯衬衫的下摆，勉强地遮了遮，“早上好。”他回答，不出意料他的声音哑的像刚被石子磨过，“你怎么还在？”他说，不带任何恶意的，只是Bucky时常需要去他的父亲的工厂帮忙，而宿醉还翘班简直是罪上加罪。

但棕发的人摇了摇头，依然用一脸复杂的表情看他，看的Steve起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“什么？”他皱着眉头问，光裸的下半身让他感到很不舒服，他试图寻找自己的裤子，结果发现深棕色的长裤挂在餐桌上，真是乱透了。他叹了口气，“能帮我把我的裤子给我吗，Bucky？谢谢你了。”

棕发的人还是沉默不语，就像哪个小精灵偷走了他的发声器官似的，他拿起了挂在桌沿的皱巴巴的布料，站起来后向Steve走过来，好在他的房间不大，不用让这个令人难堪的过程更加延长，但足够近时他却停下了。

“Bucky？”

在Steve惊愕的眼神中穿着皮鞋的那只脚打开了他的膝盖，“Bucky！”Steve语气中的不敢置信能让他的声音听起来接近咆哮，但他的嗓子哑的实际上那个问题只比嘤咛不大多少，“嗯。”Bucky答应着，他蹲了下来，酒精让Steve的脑子发浑，实际上也让他的反应能力直线下降，他本能地想躲，但他却只是把手撑在背后，略微地支着身体，后挪却又不明显，他支起了膝盖，却反而让棕发青年的动作更加方便，对方的掌心握住了他的膝弯，炽热的温度让Steve浑身一抖，修长的手指拨开了他从衬衫下摆暴露出的性器——

Bucky半跪在他的双腿之间，视线从他的腿间移到他的脸上，Steve屏住了呼吸，他的腿打着颤，他相信Bucky也一定能感受到，因为棕发的青年缓缓地露出了一个微笑。

“唔！”敏感的部位被指尖轻触，圆钝的指甲的拨动让Steve抖了一下。

他握着他的膝弯，抬高，直到让Steve因为丧失重心而仰躺到地面，他的后脑勺因为木质地板的磕弄而有些发钝的疼，但Steve无暇顾及，因为Bucky压到了他的身上，他下意识地伸手抵着对方的胸膛，棕发的英俊青年居高临下地看着他。嘴角微微有些下垂的嘴唇张开。

“看起来你欠我一个解释，Stevie。”

他的另一只膝盖在他的腿间略微地顶弄。

一

真要Bucky说的话他得说禁酒令并不是全无道理。

世界的进程是由清醒的大脑而不是由醉鬼们推动的，酒馆变成咖啡馆的那一刻历史才有了真正的改变。

但酒精的感觉是真的很好，即使他知道明天他们俩的脑袋估计都得痛的接近裂开。

但知道他的脑袋不是最疼的那个的这个事实还是让Bucky感到挺开心。

“Stevie……？Stevie……？”他口齿不清地叫，因为含糊的发音而差点咬到自己的舌头，反应过来后又想笑，“我得回去了……你知道不然我的话……”他乱七八糟地说，说到一半后又忘了自己想说什么，结果反而笑了出来，“不管怎么说，我得回去了，小狮子。”

他看向餐桌对面那个把脑袋埋在自己胳膊里的毛绒绒的金发脑袋，突然觉得很可爱，所以他就摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“嘿……嘿……不跟我打个招呼嘛……说个再见……？握个手……？或者像个漂亮姑娘一样亲亲我的脸颊……？”

Bucky傻乎乎地笑，伸手揉了揉对方的脑袋，醉的不轻的人从喉咙里发出不堪其扰的声音的，但却反而奇妙地鼓励了Bucky，在指间穿梭的棕发凉凉的，让他发烫的体温感觉非常地舒服，所以Bucky就那么有一下没一下地继续抚摸着，不顾那只挥起来的想要驱赶他的手。

直到Steve抬起头来Bucky才意识到事情大发了。

不是说对方脸上的是恼怒，这事儿Bucky擅长应对的很，更何况Steve喝醉后生起气来软乎乎的，更像是愠怒，一点威胁力都没有。而是那张脸蛋上挂着泪珠。

漂亮的蓝眼睛红通通的。稍微瞪着一些的看着他。

Bucky一下子慌了神，“嗨，嗨，”他心虚地嘟囔，发音含含糊糊的，他蹲了下来，一部分是因为想要用低姿态祈求原谅，另一部分是因为现在他有些站不住脚，“别生气呀……”他竭尽全力地搜刮着所有能得到一个原谅的话语，但被酒精搅浑的大脑的功能实在是有限，所以Bucky只能一声又一声地重复，“别生气呀……原谅我嘛……”他口齿不清地说。

他猜反而是他手足无措的样子太过好笑，Steve反而笑了出来，红通通的脸蛋因为笑容而显得有些羞涩，Bucky觉得他很可爱，这个单词就那么突然地蹦到他的脑袋里，他根本来不及招架。因为触碰瓶口而被‘吸’——Bucky的脑子里突然出现了这个下流的词语——的有些红肿的嘴唇弯起。Steve就挂着那一脸可怜兮兮的泪珠对Bucky说话，金色的睫毛眨动间掉下了一滴泪珠，Bucky感觉自己的心都要碎了，他就那么愣怔怔地看着。

直到Steve开口。

“想不想知道一个秘密？”

他的声音听起来像是十足的难受，又软乎乎的，含糊不清的像是所有那些扯着嗓子撒娇的女孩，蓝眼睛撩拨似的垂着看Bucky，Bucky又不知道怎么做才是正确的。

所以他只能点头。

“嗯，我想知道的。”他含糊不清地说。

然后他看着Steve爬到了桌子上，是真的爬，酒精真的是把双刃剑，这个念头像个小火花似的出现在了Bucky的脑袋里，又很快地熄灭，他咧开嘴笑，因为觉得Steve的动作很可爱，非常的可爱，就像一只刚学会走动的奶猫。

真可爱。

然后他觉得可爱的人就当着他的面把自己的裤子脱掉了。

Bucky呛了一口，前一秒他还带着醉汉似的蠢兮兮的笑，后一秒他的脑子就被惊得清醒了不少，但看在老天的份上，他的嘴角还挂着那副蠢的要命的笑呢。Steve在桌子上翻了个身，手指打着颤但依然解开了自己的裤扣，Bucky半跪在地上，睁着眼睛张开嘴不知道该用怎么样的表情才最合适——

细白的腿蹬踹着，直到那条深棕色的长裤落了地，掖在裤腰里的衬衫落了出来，遮掩住了Steve的腿根，金发的人懒散地看了一眼Bucky，嘴角扯出了一个懒洋洋的笑，就好像这很好笑似的，而Bucky也知道他这副样子肯定蠢透了。

他目瞪口呆地看着Steve在他面前张开了腿，像一场色情秀，而他是未经通知的观众。而最刺激的还在后面。

纤细的手指扯着自己的衬衫拉高，Steve咬住了胸口的布料，鲜红的嘴唇张开，洁白的牙齿挑逗似的咬着衬衫的布料，唾液把那片布料沾湿了一些。他在Bucky的面前敞开腿，衬衫还是有些下落，所以他就用手指把下摆拨到一片，露出有些翘起的性器。

Bucky没意识到他的呼吸变得粗重起来，他直直地看着对方，就像要把这副场景刻到脑子里，眼睛一眨不眨。而细白的手指在他的视线的关注下握住了颜色浅淡的阴茎。

“Steve——”Bucky艰涩地开口。

“嘘，Bucky，嘘，”Steve开口说，声音带着些神志不清似的笑意，“我还没告诉你我的小秘密呢……”

那只手握住了颜色浅淡的阴茎，可以说是拨开，也可以说是抬起，但Bucky瞪大了眼睛，他因为自己看到的而脑子嗡鸣作响，视线更加地晃动起来但也更加地清晰起来。他膝行向前，因为管不了那么多而距离也不那么远，而Steve只是带着晕眩似的笑意看着他，Bucky来到了Steve的双腿间，金发的少年咬着自己的衬衫，像是注意到了Bucky打颤的手他把Bucky的手带到了自己的腿间，Bucky抖着手抚弄，而这让对方发出了一声压抑的呻吟。尾音像是带着钩子，Bucky的心脏狠狠地跳了两下，他抬头，注意到那双发红的蓝眼睛像是被鼓励似的他尝试抚弄边缘，湿润的肉唇被溢出的液体浸的透湿，像是诱人来采撷。Bucky的呼吸吹拂在那个小小的，可爱的部位，“天哪……”他呢喃出声，本能地靠近，直到细长的手指抓住了他的头发，而衬衫的下摆落在了他的头上，而Bucky顾不了那么多。他舔了上去。

金发少年的身体扭动着，细白的腿夹着Bucky的脸侧，滑腻的触感可以说是一点劝阻的作用都没有。Steve湿透了。Bucky迷茫地想，本能地对着那个透湿的部位张开了嘴，衬衫纤薄的布料朦朦胧胧的，只有一些黯淡的暖黄色的光透了进来，但足够了。Bucky含住了那片小小的花瓣，无视金发青年扭动的身体和像是快乐也像是痛苦的呻吟，他用鼻尖顶着上方那颗小小的颗粒，爱怜地抚摸着张合收缩的穴口。他感到有一团火像是同时涌到他的下腹和他的头顶。

“Bucky……！嗯……！”难耐的呻吟在耳边响起，却像是嗡鸣在Bucky的脑内，他后脑的头发像是被金发的少年拒绝似的扯起但他的下半身却更加地靠近Bucky的嘴唇，像是要把他揉进自己的身体里。

Bucky舔进了那个收缩着的小洞，层叠的软肉含住了他的舌尖，而他甚至不敢想象要是操进去感觉会有多好，“嗯……”Steve喘息着，他的脚后跟磨蹭着Bucky的后腰，撩拨似的发痒，“Bucky……”他呢喃，声音像是要哭出来了，却又像是饥渴地想要更多。

Bucky忍不住猜测如果他的母亲知道他做的会怎么样？知道他的孩子舔着他的好友的下体，脑袋还被过长的衬衫下摆遮着，却饥渴的恨不得死在对方的腿间和攫取更多的甜美液体？

Bucky吸吮着那片小小的花瓣，粘稠的液体涌了出来，而扣在他后脑的手指也从一开始的拉扯变成了鼓励似的爱抚和揉弄，甚至更加地把他的脑袋扣向了自己的下半身。Bucky能感到Steve身体的颤抖，能感到那个小小的部位怎么样因为他的呼吸和吹拂而瑟缩着，颤动着，像个羞涩却饥渴的女孩，真可爱。Bucky的舌头向内挺进，蠕动的内壁紧紧地裹着他的舌尖，而Steve的大腿扣的紧的几乎像是锁住他的脑袋。

细瘦的腿蹭动着，抽搐着，而花穴流出的液体沾湿了Bucky的手指，他敢打赌湿成这个样子Steve肯定弄脏了桌面，他喜欢用‘弄脏’这个词，让对方显得像个不知羞耻的小婊子，愧疚的因为自己做的而眼眶发红，眼里湿漉漉地含着泪，不安地用裙子掩住下体，但身体还因为高潮而抖个不停，暴露在外的脚踝细瘦而苍白。

Bucky用舌头操着Steve，有节奏地挺入舔弄，抽出后打着转地舔着外围，听着身上的人发出接近哭泣的喘息，接近尖叫的呻吟，直到Steve抓紧了他的头发，纤细的腿在他的脸侧缠紧。“Bucky……！”Steve的上半身像是支撑不住自己似的落到了桌面上，发出了细微而沉闷的声响。他轻的像一只小猫。

热流涌过了Bucky的手指，不可避免地触碰到他的舌尖，Bucky奇异地没有抵触，他吞下了那些湿热的液体，像是蜜糖，他舔着自己的嘴角想，手指有一下没一下地抚弄着对方弹性滑腻的大腿，内侧的肌肤软的他能摸上一整天，“Steve……？”感受到手下身体的抽搐而Steve没有回答他时Bucky大感不妙，他拨开了挡住自己的衬衫下摆，膝盖因为跪在地上而有些细微的像是针扎似的疼，等他站直了才发现Steve睡着了。

或者说是昏过去了。

Bucky舔着自己的嘴角。才意识到刚才发生了什么。

他舔了自己的好友。

或者说是口交了自己的好友。

反正都一样。

而他现在有更想做的。

Bucky揭开了过长的衬衫下摆，奇异地感觉像是在揭开一件礼物的包装纸，他以前可没发现Steve穿着衬衫这么有撩拨味儿，细白的双腿敞开着，他拨开了中央的软下来的性器，看到的部位告诉他刚刚不是他神志不清地做了一场梦，娇嫩的部位微微的肿起，花瓣还微微地颤动着，而被溢出来的液体浸的透湿，Bucky用指尖掐拧了一下，睡眠中的人的身体果不其然地像是不适地颤动了一下，但那个小小的花穴却像是羞涩似的吐出了更多的粘稠液体。

Bucky跪了下来，他舔干净了覆在肿起的肉唇上的所有湿淋淋的液体，听着睡眠中的青年发出又像是不适又像是哭泣的嘤咛声，想着自己真是疯了，但欲望从来没有折磨他到这种程度。

他想操他。

想到发疯。

就这样操进去看起来像是一个不错的选择，即使在睡眠中Steve的身体看起来也诚实的可爱，他肯定会随着他的操弄而呻吟，而哭泣，而高潮。他迫不及待地想看着这具美丽的身体随着他的顶撞而摇晃的样子。

但一切都可以慢慢来。

Bucky抿了抿唇，他舔了舔嘴角，直起身后在鲜红肿起的嘴唇上印下了一个吻，想了想还是把Steve从桌子上抱了下来，他可不想太吓到他，而他的下半身又是一片狼藉，虽然很抱歉但是Bucky把金发的人轻轻地放到了地上。他的头向后垂着，艳丽的嘴唇张开，Bucky忍不住又在那里印下了一个吻。

他轻轻地把对方放到地上。细瘦的腿敞开着，他无意识地发出细碎的呻吟。Bucky坐到了椅子上。困倦和兴奋同时席卷他的大脑，他勉强自己入睡。

二

Steve咬住了下唇。

抵在腿间私处的布料磨蹭感太过鲜明，他几乎能感到那个敏感的部位开始微微地张合翕动，而让他感到更加的陌生甚至还带上了一份恐慌的是Bucky的表情。

棕发的青年灼灼地看着他，嘴角微微下垂的嘴唇抿着，眼里燃烧的像是火。

像是小巷后头的那些醉汉，靠在墙上，脸上是漫不经心的微笑，看起来清醒但实际上已经神志不清。

修剪的圆钝的指尖的触感好像还依然残留在那里，Steve丢人地发现他有些微微湿润，棕发青年的膝盖分开了他的双腿，卡在了他的双腿之间，布料磨蹭着他的私处，他不敢动，哪怕是最细微的动作也会导致他们的相触，而他担忧他恐怕会留下一些不太美观的‘痕迹’，或者说是‘证据’。

Steve僵着身体，Bucky撑在他的上方，撑着他的膝弯的手几乎灼热的让他感觉发烫，他们相识无声地对峙着，最后Steve深吸了一口气，“你想怎么样？”他说，声音里还残留着酒后的沙哑和宿醉后的困倦，但Bucky听起来却反而像是一个刻意的撩拨，低低的，哑哑的，带着一些不易察觉的委屈和刻意似的压低了的撩拨。

所以他就用膝盖磨蹭了一下那个可爱的部位，不出意料看到Steve张着腿惊叫了一声，反应过来后又抬起眼睛瞪他，金发的人撑起手肘向后退，但因为身体的绵软而看起来并不那么如愿，噢，他的腿根都打起颤了，真可爱，Bucky好奇那个小小的女穴的肉瓣是不是也会微微地颤动，像是羞恼似的。

于是他开了口，“我想了解你。”以前是极富让人感到意味的一句话，无论是友情还是爱情，但放在显然更多了几分暗示意味和色请意味，Bucky压近了Steve，Steve因为腿间的压迫感和棕发青年气息的逼近而下意识地僵硬了身体，他蜷起了脚趾，下体有些兴奋地开合，真是敏感，他有些懊恼地想，他恐怕他能打湿Bucky膝盖处的布料。就在他陷入自我厌弃中的时候Bucky在他的嘴唇上印下了一个吻。

轻轻巧巧，光明正大， 理直气壮，名正言顺的不可思议。Steve怀疑自己是不是错过了什么他们应有的谈话内容。

“我们是好朋友，甚至是兄弟对吗？”Bucky说，“让我了解你，让我看看你，不管是出于好奇心还是生理需要好吗？”Bucky用接近撒娇似的口吻说。他刻意地用膝盖顶弄，“嗯……！”Steve咬住下唇，他红了脸，“而且这也感觉很舒服，对不对？”棕发的青年在Steve的耳边邪恶地补充。

“让我们相互纾解，相互满足吧，好不好？Stevie宝贝？”

湿热的吐息吹拂在Steve的耳边，他因为那里面透出的亲昵和甜蜜而颤抖了一下，感到仿佛整个身体都因为对方话语里透出的信息而发烫。他下意识地伸出一只手抵着对方的胸膛，但Bucky并不避让，他小口地亲着Steve的耳廓，用鼻尖蹭他的耳后，Steve怀疑是酒后的宿醉还没清醒，但他的身体开始打颤，皮肤的温度开始升高，他半闭上眼睛，沉迷于肌肤相触的亲昵感和舒适感，“好。”

他低低地，哑哑地回答。像是梦游中的人说的梦话。

Bucky露出微笑。

他用手指扣住了金发青年细瘦纤长的脖颈。

三

Bucky喜欢用手指拨弄那个小小的部位，粉嫩的，可爱的，小小的两瓣肉唇分开在湿润的微微开合的细缝旁，显得青涩又色情，像是一个初出茅庐的妓女，红着脸给客人口交。

“嘿，Steve，腿分开一点？”Bucky抬头要求，不出意料地看到那双湿润的蓝眼睛厌倦似的看向他，对方的眉毛拧起，所以Bucky重新要求了一遍，用上软的多的语气，“好不好嘛？”

Steve握住那本小说的手攥紧了，一瞬间他的脸上露出了气恼似的表情，“Bucky，这样真的很让人分心。”

可不是吗？

Bucky想，他简直对Steve身下可爱的小穴爱不释手，而金发青年在愣怔的答应后Bucky不会给他任何反悔的机会。而Steve坚持认为他的拨弄和查看太浪费时间。

所以Steve坐在椅子上，裤子脱掉了，双腿敞开着，而Bucky半跪在他的腿间，像是一个色欲熏心的放浪之徒，逗弄着那个可爱的部位。虽然Bucky怀疑Steve颤抖着的双腿和那个持续地身处液体的部位能不能让Steve好好地看下去。

金发青年乖乖地把腿张的更开，即使他说着不满的话。Bucky的呼吸本能地一窒，白嫩的大腿嵌着的是这样一个浅粉色的可爱的部位，湿润润地泛着水光，溢出来的液体把整个部位打着透湿。

Steve漫不经心地走着神，手指的拨弄和吹拂在他腿间的吐息让他不是那么能集中注意力，但起码要比一开始好得多，一开始哪怕是指尖的一个轻轻地按压都能让Steve咬着嘴唇抑制将出未出的尖叫。

这事儿从头开始就乱透了。Steve焦躁地想，但他无力阻止，少年人的好奇心像是汹涌的火山，势不可挡，喷薄后必当血流成河。而Steve不能不说他不感到好奇，他好奇。性。快感。更多的东西。本来就是荷尔蒙四溅的年纪，Steve本能地渴求快感。

他发觉Bucky安静地过了头，他试探性地开口，“Bucky？”

直到湿润的触感按上他的推荐。

“唔！”Steve并拢了腿，咬着牙抑制了一声尖叫。

Bucky老是喜欢舔他，配合着手指的开拓和抚弄，像是什么恶趣味的爱好，Steve的手抖的几乎快撑不住那本书，他颤抖着手腕把书扣在桌上，用另一只手抓住了Bucky的头发，“慢一点……”他喘息着要求，让柔软的棕发在指尖穿梭，俯在他腿间的棕发青年抬眼看了他一眼，似乎对被给予的全面的注意力感到很得意似的弯出了一个笑容，“as you wish,dear Stevie. ”他挺轻佻地说。

Bucky舔弄着溢出甜蜜液体的部位，纤细的手指抓着他的头发，微微地揉弄着，几乎接近歇斯底里的拉扯，但Steve控制着力道，Bucky喜欢让Steve歇斯底里，不能专注于什么，不能专注于任何事，只能关注他，只能看着他，只能沉浸在他给予的快感中。

他的指尖没入开合的细缝中浅浅地抽动，不出意料粘稠的液体溢出的更加厉害，Bucky舔去了Steve溢出的‘水’，对方的腿根打着颤，所以Bucky用另一只手覆在Steve的大腿上，半心半意地安抚兼揉捏。

从Steve的视角只能看到那个棕发的脑袋俯在他的腿间，他颤抖着吐息，感到眼角发烫，世界成了一片被岩浆淹没的焦土，Steve被快感卷携，该死的，灵活的要命的舌头和手指。他颤抖着抓紧了Bucky的头发，“Bucky！”他几乎在尖叫。

而Bucky感到了舌尖涌过的一阵热流。他含糊地嘟囔，舔出了更多的水声后从Steve的腿间抬起头，金发的青年正倚在椅子上，面色潮红，胸口起伏地不匀地喘着气，看过来的眼尾湿润地泛着红，蓝眼睛像是最美的宝石，Bucky撑起自己，从Steve的嘴角偷了一个吻，“高潮了？”他明知故问。

Steve瞪了他一眼，但那个眼神却软软的，半点威慑力也没有，鲜艳的嘴唇张开，Bucky没有对他说他这副样子看起来有多淫荡，身子瘫软着，而大腿依然颤抖着张开，简直像是诱人来侵犯。Bucky细细地亲吻Steve的嘴唇，而Steve无暇顾及他。这是Bucky的特权，趁小个子沉浸在快感之时从他的嘴角偷取的亲吻。他的掌根按压上了Steve的大腿。

“想要清洗吗？”他问。

Steve摇了摇头，打着颤的手掌推开了他，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，细白的双腿迈开，“我自己来。”他的喉音像是哽着一声哭泣，撩的Bucky的心间都痒了起来。

他靠在桌子旁看着那个背影走进后碰上了门，感到自己的嘴角弯出了一个笑。

四

‘……如果，就像已经承认的，爱就是永远拥有美好的事物，所有的人就必然渴望既长生不老又拥有美好的事物：因此爱就是永生。……’

“我不知道你还看这个。”

“是又看一遍，”Bucky抬起头扬起一个笑，“从图书馆借的，现在我的心情可和第一遍看的时候不一样了。”

“哪不一样？”

“这个嘛……”Bucky碾了碾书页，反应过来后又抑制住了自己的动作，我的小动作可真多，他想，“就是不一样了。”他含糊其辞。

Bucky挺喜欢图书馆。

那股气息和安静的氛围。他挺喜欢在里面睡觉，但除了睡觉以外别的消遣方式他也不能不说不喜欢。Bucky发现了这本有点破旧发黄的《会饮篇》，他有一本全新的，但依然翻了开来，Bucky站在书架前，轻轻地翻看那本小小的接近册子一样的书，发黄的页边和有些发毛的封面都让他不能不谨慎，他用指尖翻页，最后把额头抵在了书架上。

确实是不一样了。

那个时候他还没爱上一个人。

有些褪色的书籍像是爱情，经久而黯淡，但Bucky想要探索。

他渴求。

Bucky借回了这本书。

他把书小心地合上后放在了桌子上，Steve挑起眉，“我可没看见你这么珍惜过什么东西过。”

“我一直都很珍视你。”Bucky说，语气像是轻佻但又藏着几分认真，他指望着Steve能够脸红一下或者起码意外地扬个眉，但金发的青年只是笑了开来，用手指把垂到前面的金发重新别到耳后，“我打算找个杂志社的插画工作，有一个杂志社对我的画表示了兴趣，但我不知道这是不是合适的选择……”

Bucky听着他的话，眼里却只有那双张合着的艳丽的唇，如果爱是无暇，如果爱是节制，如果爱能让人向上，为什么此刻他还会这样地被爱情折磨？甚至于想要不顾一切地掠夺和毁灭？克制，听起来可比做起来容易的多。

直到棕发青年的气息接近了Steve才抬起眼睛，棕发的人看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛像是深邃也像是恍惚，他的手指掐住了Steve的下巴，Steve顺从地仰起头，让那双唇碰上他的，他们的嘴唇相触，然后Bucky靠的更近，柔软的触感压上了Steve，他的手指被诱导着碰上了对上胯部的布料。

他无声地嘟哝，但依然没有挣开对方的手。Steve用掌根在那个半硬的部位按压了几下，不出意外那里已经接近‘精神奕奕’，他突然起了恶作剧的心思，于是就用指尖在那里打转画圈，直到Bucky的手捏了捏他的手腕，不痛，但更像是一个警告。

Steve咬着下唇笑了出来，“抱歉。”他说，微微抬起头亲了Bucky一口后解开了对方的裤链，把硬起的性器从内裤中解放出来，前液从深红的头部中渗出，Steve用指腹碾压前端敏感的粘膜，Bucky握住了他的肩膀，棕发青年有一口没一口地亲着他的耳后，Steve感到痒痒的，他握住了粗长的性器撸弄，偶尔捏弄底端的囊袋，低沉的喘息就拂在他的耳边，Bucky的手搭在了他的耳边，轻轻地捏着他的耳垂，棕发青年弯起的结实身体让他们的距离很近，太近了，Steve甚至能从领口窥见虽然不明显但显然已经存在的胸肌，Bucky已经是个青年了，这个念头让Steve的身体起了一阵细小的电流。

于是他舔了舔下唇，“想让我帮你舔吗？”

显然他不会得到一个否定的回答。

Steve半跪到了地上，Bucky略微地扯着他的头发，他仰起头看对方，暗沉的灰蓝色眼睛看着他，鲜艳的嘴唇让他突然起了莫名其妙的亲吻的心思，Steve握住了勃起的性器，用手掌包着打了一圈转，他略微地张开嘴，然后含入了硬热的肉块。

Bucky用指尖按压金发的人张开的嘴角，吞不下的唾液和前液从对方的嘴角渗出，“你真可爱。”Bucky咬着牙说，小幅度地在湿热的口腔里挺动，Steve的手指抓着他的胯，娇艳的嘴被撑到最大，一瞬间他想要掠夺，他想要摧毁。

但更重要的。

他想要亲吻Steve。

在白浊的液体从金发青年的嘴角溢出时Bucky抽出了自己的性器，他喘着气，半跪到地上，用手指抹去了溢出的浊白液体，他扯住了对方的金发，然后狠狠地亲了上去。

“你为我湿了吗？”他在接吻结束后问气喘吁吁的金发青年，Bucky的手指滑入了对方的腿间，隔着裤子按压那个小小的部位，用指尖分开，他想要操Steve，就在现在，就在这儿。

而金发的人像是后知后觉地才恐慌起来，“Bucky！”他拼命挣扎，逃避着Bucky的吻，而显然无济于事，Bucky的吻落在了他的脸颊，鼻梁，甚至是耳廓，Steve的腰被结实的胳膊紧扣着，他想要后仰，但依然无处可逃，对方的指尖按压着，甚至略微把那些布料送了些进去，带来了让Steve双腿发软的快感，他哆嗦着身体，才察觉到了些许恐慌，而却像是已经为时过晚。

直到抱在怀里的人不再发出声响Bucky才察觉除了不对，“Steve？”他下意识地叫，后退移开了些距离才发现对方哭了出来。

金发的人咬着下唇，哭也哭的安静无声，像是羞涩，但更像是恐惧。他的手抵在他的胸前，头略微地低垂，但依然藏不了湿润发红的眼睛和紧咬着的嘴唇。

“Steve？”Bucky恐慌地叫。

金发的人用力地摇了摇头，用手擦去脸上的泪水，但依然咬着下唇，他不和他说话。

Bucky放开了对方。

“嘘，Steve，嘘，对不起，我真是个混蛋，对不起，”他想要亲吻对方的脸颊，但依然遏制住了自己的想法，他不能说他不想要，也不能说刚刚只是意识错念，因为那的确是他的真实想法，哪怕是现在，一个哭泣着的，像是心碎似的Steve Rogers，除了怜惜之情外更多的勾起的依然是他的欲望。

爱应该是圣洁，但却伴随着肮脏无比的欲望。

“Bucky……我不想要……”Steve语无伦次地说，哭红的蓝眼睛抬起看着Bucky，“我们太过了，对不起……对不起……”他哭着说，“从一开始就不应该……对不起……”

Bucky下意识地攥了攥手，反应过来后又松开，他轻柔地环上了Steve的肩膀，不包含任何过界的因素，“嘘，嘘，对不起，是我对不起才对，抱歉Steve，抱歉。”他把那颗金发脑袋按到了自己的肩上，感受着金发青年因为哭泣而偶尔抽动一下的身体，感到心口软成了一汪水。

那时候Bucky还没想好怎么做。

但的确哪怕是暂时，他们的确又只是朋友了。

五

“有的时候不一样也没什么不对的对吗？Steve宝贝？”他的母亲轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，声音温柔的像是唱着催眠曲，“为什么偏偏要和别人一样呢？”

“但是我不能让别人知道对吗？”

Sarah点了点头。

“因为我很肮脏？”Steve咬住了下唇提问，想要假装的像是若无其事。

她的母亲笑了开来，“才不是，是为了保护自己，就像玫瑰必须有刺，亲爱的Steve宝贝，为了防止你被人轻易地采撷，被人利用。”

但他还是会被人轻易地采撷，轻易地利用，轻易地践踏。

Steve看着煮沸的汤锅出神，雾气好像进入了他的眼睛，他眨了眨眼，一瞬间感到眼角有些酸涩。一只手打断了他的思绪。

Bucky反而吓了一跳。金发的人站在锅子前发着怔，而渐渐浓厚的蒸汽告诉Bucky这可不是一个好兆头，最近他俩之间的关系怪的可以，虽然Bucky觉得大部分原因都是他自己作的。但是他总不能眼睁睁地看着Steve的厨房烧起来，简单的公寓大部分构成材料都是木材，他不能因为自己那么一点别扭的想法就酿成这种大错。

所以Bucky小心地把手掌搭到了Steve的肩膀上，“嘿，Steve……”他想要出声提醒。

但吓到他的反而是Steve，虽然根据对方的表现来看Steve本身也吓的不轻。

金发的小个子向旁边退了一大步，几乎算是踉跄，Bucky的手被狠狠地甩开了，对方转过身，手搭在了他触碰过的地方，看过来的眼神像是惊惧。

他气息不稳地喘着气。就好像Bucky刚刚干了什么恶贯满盈的事。

Bucky睁大了眼睛，未出口的话语还吊在嘴角，不上不下。

他们之间的空气好像凝滞了。

Bucky感到酸涩从心尖涌起。但好在他们尴尬的对视没有持续太久，升腾起来的蒸汽像是才引起Steve的注意，金发的人手忙脚乱地去关炉子和搅汤勺。Bucky看着他，心头涌上那么一点不清不楚的恼怒和愤恨，也可以说是悲戚和惶恐，但青少年在这样的年纪，总是过分冲动，所以情感，好的坏的，最后都能演变成像是火星一样的东西，一点就着。

一瞬间Bucky想把他按在案台上，制住那双挣扎的手，让那双躲避他的眼睛看向他，然后强奸他，掐住他的下巴索取他的吻，让细长的腿颤抖着分开在他的腰间，顶他，操他，让他尖叫，让他哭泣，让他乞求，最后让他许下诺言。

‘我永远也不会离开。’

‘我归属于你。’

‘我爱你。’

Bucky颤抖着吐出一口气，他下意识地紧攥着手，然后松开。

蠢透了。他想。

Steve能感觉到Bucky胶着在他后背的视线，深的像是能把他的脊背盯出两个洞。他僵着身体假装若无其事地把汤倒到了碗里，他犹豫着要不要转身，但好在Bucky在他做出决定以前就走到了餐桌前。

Steve避免着和Bucky的视线接触。

“谢谢。”棕发青年说。他总是这么有礼貌。他们的指尖在Steve递过那个碗的时候短暂地相触，Steve抑制着颤抖的欲望。

“嗯。”Steve含糊地应答，在他的对面坐了下来。

以前看起来合乎常理没什么特别的举动在现在看来却反而都透出了一股不清不楚的诡异味，可能是因为他的内心有愧，Steve垂下了眼睛，他咬了一口面包，味如嚼蜡，因为他内心有鬼，他对Bucky产生了欲望。他不应该让任何人知道。但他昏了头，只因为那双看着他的灰蓝色眼睛太过美丽，他的语气太过殷切，就像Steve是沙漠中的绿洲，而他是饥渴的旅人。

听起来像是他非他不可。

他真是昏了头。

从一开始就不应该，从一开始就不应该开始。起码他们还能是朋友，那像是现在，在做出一个举动前都得思索再三，考虑范围，像是害怕越过一条不存在的线，那是他们自己给自己设立的，‘道德的界限’，‘良知的存在’。

真荒诞。

Bucky吃完晚饭后就走了。Steve站在门边，他习惯性地张开胳膊，这是他们的习惯，一个拥抱，太过熟悉所以还来不及改，Bucky没意识到自己的嘴角弯出了一个细小的笑，知道他们抱上了他才反应过来。金发青年的身体僵的像块木头，但他依然没有推开他。这个过程还是挺令人心碎的，以前的Steve软的像只小猫，不久前的他软的像一汪水，而现在竟然已经到了这种程度。Bucky抱住了对方，他在金发的少年的颈窝里轻蹭，因为略微弯下腰的动作他们贴的很近，他那么轻，Bucky可以轻而易举地就抱起他，按在墙上，按在门边，他浅浅地叹了一口气，气息的吹拂让Steve打了个颤，他那么敏感。

Bucky老是分不清Steve的年纪，他像是少年，又像是青年，带着一股青涩和天真，但又不能不说懵懂无知。他知道丑恶，但他选择了不世故。他的少年，他的Steve，他的爱。

Bucky拍了拍对方的脊背。

“我走啦，明天见。”他用尽量轻快的语气说。

“嗯。”他听到了怀中的青年闷闷的回应。

Bucky放开了对方，他快速地转身后迈下了楼梯。他咬住了嘴唇，以免自己丢人地哭出来。

“我以为你今天会在Steve家里过夜？”

“谁说不是呢？我也是这么以为的。”Bucky想扯出一个笑，失败后他拧了拧眉毛，“所以这意味着我失去了在自己家睡觉的权利了吗？”

他的母亲笑了开来，和他相同的灰蓝色眼睛温柔地注视着他，“你这么想真让我心碎，但是Bucky，你知道有问题就要解决对吗？拖延不会让你的问题自然地瓦解。”

“谁说我没有尝试呢？”Bucky嘟囔，他迈进了家门。感到心脏空落落地疼。

六

Steve在抚慰自己。

他咬住了下唇。把衬衫拉高后咬住了那一小片布料，不仅是为了不方便这样的理由，还为了抑制自己的呻吟，他不太能控制自己，而有时更是控制不住自己的音量。

他的手指分开了那个敏感的部位，因为触摸到的触感而指尖打着颤，他已经湿透了。真是敏感的过分。Steve的指尖分开了那两片小小的肉唇，“嗯……”他从喉咙里发出呻吟，把打颤的腿收的更紧，他用指尖上下地抚弄，滑动着抚摸自己未经人事的部位。他不常自慰，不仅是因为信仰，还因为内心深处的恐惧。

本能的对未知的恐惧，他不知道尝试后他会变成什么样，也不知道这会对他产生什么影响。Steve蜷紧了腿，他在穴口滑动着，戳刺着，因为感受到的快感而眼角发红。

“哈……”他喘着气，感到嘴唇都有些不自然地颤抖。他往里面捅入了一个指节，“嗯……！”只是堪堪地进入Steve的身体就几乎弹跳起来，像是脱水的鱼，他抑制住了自己的颤抖，咬紧了下唇，感到那片布料因为他的唾液而被沾的濡湿，他抽动着手指，感受着蠕动的肠肉怎样谄媚地夹紧了入侵物吸吮，又怎样地饥渴开合，湿的几乎下一秒就能被操进去。

在最后一下时Steve重重地捅入了两个指节，“嗯……！”他几乎哭出来，大腿内侧因为高潮而颤抖不已，他的指尖感受到了涌过的热流，Steve倒到了床上，他用手指抚摸着湿濡的器官，感受着那个部位从内到外的湿淋，他懒洋洋地抚摸，分开花唇后又夹住。

“Bucky……”Steve颤抖着嘴唇呻吟，蜷起了腿后闭上了眼睛。

自我厌弃席卷了他，但他又不可抑制地想到，如果是Bucky的话这时会多么温柔地抱着他抚弄和亲吻，告诉他‘你看起来美极了。’

肮脏的快感和背德的恐惧一瞬间让Steve无所适从，所以他只是闭上了眼睛，让困倦席卷了他。

Bucky来找过他。

不止一次。他表现的就像是他是心有戚戚的丈夫而他是无理取闹离家出走的妻子。Steve看着英俊的棕发青年，不止一次地回想起他是怎样跪在他的腿间，舔弄他，抚摸他，温柔地往里面捅入手指，然后亲吻他的大腿内侧。手指在柔软的棕发里穿梭的感觉很好，好的几乎让Steve怀念。

但他不能。即使他可以，只要一句含糊其辞他们就能当做什么也没发生过，一如既往的青少年对‘身体’的探索，‘纾解’，‘抚慰’，Bucky能给他最好的，快感，尖叫，哭泣，让他浑身发软恨不得死去的快乐。

但他不能。

恶之花不能用欲望浇灌。带来的只会是失去节制的后果。

所以Steve阻拦了每一次Bucky试图重新拾起这个话题的开头，即使他的腿微微地打着颤，只是看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛他就感到了某个隐私的部位变得湿润，渴望几乎像火焰一样把他燃烧殆尽。

但Bucky留下了那本《会饮》，他愤恨的表情让Steve觉得他几乎想就这样把它甩到他的脸上。

“给你一个借口，”棕发青年咬牙切齿地说，“我爱上你的那一刻试图在里面寻找答案，但意识到我只是想要一个借口后我就在里面寻找对你的爱。”

“现在我把它留下，让你去找那个借口，或者寻找对我的厌弃。我才他妈的不想要什么‘天上’的爱，Steve Rogers，我想要的是尘世的爱，我想要操你，就在这里，就是现在，你是不是湿了？嗯？你明明也想要对不对？肮脏又怎么样Steve Rogers？你是不是以为每个人都能处女生子？我还真想要你生下我的孩子，就大着肚子给我操，除了张开腿生下我的孩子以外什么都做不到。你是我的，应该是我的，我就是想要操你又怎么样？我甚至想把你用锁链锁起来。”

Bucky咬牙切齿地说完这段话后才注意到了Steve的表情，金发的青年睁大了眼睛，蓝绿色的眼睛像是破碎的玻璃，光点嵌在里面，他的手不自然地打着颤，“Steve……”Bucky才感到后悔。“我不是……”他无力地试图辩驳，但任何解释都显得苍白无力，他不能说他不那么想，也不能说那是一时口快和失去理智。

但Steve终结了他们的对话。“给我滚。”金发的青年说，嘴唇苍白颤抖，他看着Bucky，眼神空落的像是被剥去了一个灵魂，Bucky咬住了下唇，“对不起，”他轻声说，感到嗓子酸涩的疼，“起码让我说对不起。”

砸过来的书打断了他的狡辩，很轻，理所当然，而Steve打颤的手也扔不出一本字典，Bucky走了出去，关上门后他把无力的身体靠在了门板上，隔着轻薄隔不了什么音的木板他听到了Steve的哭泣，沙哑的，轻的像是呢喃，像是一只被射杀的鸟。

他又搞砸了。

Bucky咬住了下唇。

我该怎么办？上帝啊。

七

【对不起】

字条被从门缝中塞了进来。字体大的Steve一眼就能看见，用力的，几乎快要划破纸。

“Bucky。”Steve叫。

没有回应。

“Bucky？”所以他又重复。

“嗯。”

这次他听到了回应。

“我没生气。”Steve说，他听到了对方的声音，仓促地开了个头，似乎又是一场争辩的开端，所以Steve打断了对方，“我没生气，Bucky，真的。”

“但是我们需要冷静一下。”

那句话就那么把Bucky未出口的话语堵在了嗓子里，他用指尖抵着门，一门之隔，Steve就在对面，他知道，传来的声音很低，但也很平稳，很冷静，但Bucky忘不了那双看着他的蓝绿色眼睛，像是灵魂被从里面抽出。

“Steve……”他说，“我很抱歉，真的，我很抱歉。”

“但是我爱着你，真心实意。我很抱歉。”

“Bucky，我们需要冷静。”他听到了对方的回应。“嗯。”Bucky低声应答，把额头靠上了门边。

Steve不相信爱情会那么无缘无故地到来。他依然感到惊惧，感到不安，大部分原因是因为熟悉的一切突然转变为陌生，他不相信Bucky毫无缘由的爱，就像他不相信他加快的心跳一样，只是身体的失灵，他告诉自己，听到脚步声远去后Steve叹了口气。他低头看那张小小的字条。

【SORRY】

用力的几乎划破纸张，但字体倒是没有变形。

Steve盯着那张小小的纸看了一会儿，他微不可查地叹了口气，蹲下身捡起来后他把那张字条放到了抽屉里。

他只是需要一点时间。

但他又希望这段时间能够无限地延伸下去，这样他就不用面对。

Bucky觉得他做的事情不怎么磊落。

但话说回来从一开始磊落两个字就和他无缘了。

Bucky小心地藏在树后面，注意到Steve出来后他有些意外地挑起眉，Steve可没对他说他有安排。但话又说回来他们之间已经很久没有正常的谈话了。

Bucky小心地跟在Steve后面，小个子步履匆匆，所以Bucky倒不是很担心会被发现。

直到他看到Steve走进了咖啡厅，而里面有一位红发的女士冲他热情地扬手。

“是的，当然，只要你愿意。”

他们间谈话的意外顺利让Steve扬起一个小小的笑，“谢谢。”他说。

“但是我很意外你的表现力。”

这样的夸奖让Steve的脸颊发红，“我没有做任何出格的事。”

“所以你是想象力特别强喽？”红发的女性微笑，她叫Tina，是个热情的带着意大利血统的女性，Steve对于杂志社安排一位女士来与他谈话感到意外，但更多的是窘迫，“嗨，别害羞，这是一句夸奖。”

“嗯……”Steve对于在女士面前谈论这种东西依然心有芥蒂，但红发的女性倒是毫不在意地翻看，“你看起来心事重重，Steve。”

Steve因为对方的话抬头。

“我是说，你的画非常的好，光是情色是不够的，当然我们在你的画里看到了压抑，像是被绑在十字架上的耶稣，荆棘刺入肌肤流出来的鲜血，这种压抑和隐忍才更让人遐想，Steve。”

“让我好奇的是，你是否在压抑？”

Steve摇头。

“嗨，别害羞，你知道这种事并没有什么不好，你当然可以追求柏拉图，但肉欲并没有什么不好。”Steve的手被握住了，涂着鲜红指甲油的手握住了他的，“你可以说我多管闲事，但你当然也可以当成我是为了销量而给你提供建议。你看，你可以轻松地分清一个熟透的水果和一个青涩的果实，Steve，就像一个桃子，你轻易就能知道他是酸涩发硬还是软嫩多汁，你就像那个桃子，Steve，摇摇欲坠，但依然死死地攀着吊着你的茎干，为了什么？你不想要？”

看过来的棕色眼睛里带着探究，Steve的手攥紧了，他不知道向陌生人袒露心声是不是一个合适的选择，但他的心跳的确突然加快，“……我感到害怕。”他说。

他的确需要一个宣泄口。

Bucky站在外面，他透过玻璃窗看着Steve和陌生的女性交流，幸亏他们坐在靠窗的位置，而Bucky的心情并没有因为能够看到金发青年而缓和丝毫。

他看着那张在他面前紧抿着的嘴开合，Steve和坐在他对面的女性交流，他的眼睛睁大，一瞬间像是急于表达，而红发的女性耐性地倾听着，他们的气氛融洽的像是容不下更多，只是侍者在询问是否需要更多咖啡时他们倒是相视而笑。

Bucky静静地看着。

直到最后红发的女性倾身在Steve的嘴唇上印下一个吻，纤细的手指抵在了微微张开的嘴唇上，她附在他的耳边耳语。而Steve报以微笑。

Bucky转身向Steve的公寓走。

反正Steve还没来得及把他给他的钥匙收回去。

八

Steve下意识地哼着歌，反应过来后他忍不住弯起嘴角，他轻快地迈着步。

我起码欠Bucky一个道歉。他想，但这件事丝毫没有减弱他的心情。

“什么叫‘你很害怕’？”

Steve略微地思索，他看向红发的女性，她可真是耐心十足，他不得不对这点产生由衷的感谢，“当我从未来的某一点时间点回想现在时，假设那个时候我已经垂垂老矣，而我回想此时此刻，我产生的会是‘我就不应该那么做’的后悔还是‘我后悔没那么做’的迟来感慨？”

他就像一个坐在教堂里的懵懂者，明面上问的是上帝，实际上问的却是自己的心灵。

Steve紧张地绞起手指。他看向红发的女性，祈求一个回答。

“你现在想怎么做？”涂抹的嘴唇弯出了一个笑，她温柔地看着他。

“我想触碰他。”Steve开口，“我想抚摸他，扯他的头发，撕他的衣服，咬他的脸颊，告诉他他是我的，而我也应该是他的。”

这话快的连Steve都没反应过来，但他的确是脱口而出，“天哪，我爱他。”

他的人称代词丝毫没有让红发女性的表现出现丝毫的波动和裂痕，她只是看着他笑，“看看你，年轻的男孩，你爱上了一个人。”

Steve弯起嘴角，“是啊，是啊，”他喃喃自语，“我真是疯了。”

在侍者询问他们是否更多的咖啡时Tina看了他一眼，“不用了，”她笑着说，“我恐怕我年轻的客人还有更重要的事情要去做。”她倾身亲吻Steve的嘴唇，Steve尝到了水果的味道，甜甜的，馥郁的，是她的唇膏，她在他的耳边轻声说，“不要做会让自己会后悔的事情男孩，但要做你想做的。”

Steve想要见到Bucky。他的心跳的几乎快要冲出胸膛。他迈着步伐，几乎接近小跑，首先他要回一趟家，贸然去拜访Barnes家看起来是一个鲁莽的决定，但或许他可以敲敲Bucky的窗，然后小心地塞进一张小纸条。就像他做的那样。

他想要他操他。把他的脑汁都操出来的那种。

迈上吱嘎响的楼梯时Steve轻声地哼着歌，他掏出了钥匙，旋了一圈后发现没有结果。

门是开的。

而他不觉得会有人会来抢劫他，抢劫的前提是他有值得抢劫的东西。

Steve告诉自己要谨慎，但那个答案就是那么呼之欲出。

他走了进去后合上了门，Steve靠在墙边，手还握着门把，他还没想好要怎么面对但对方要快他一步。

他的下巴被掐住，然后对方的嘴唇覆了上来。Steve的手掌紧握着门把，在仰起头的同时他张开了嘴。他的身体被挤压，一瞬间他们俩人身体紧贴亲密无间，在嘴唇分开时Steve听到了对方的喘息声。

柔软的指腹按压他的下唇，午后昏暗的光透过破旧的窗户洒进来，灰蓝色的眼睛灼的像火。

“水果的味道。”他说。

Steve仰起头，他略微踮着些脚尖，搜刮着自己的脑袋试图找出一些可以回应的，但最后他只是说，“……不是我的。”

“我知道，我看到你亲她了，或者说她亲你了，反正都一样。”

Steve怔了一怔，“你跟着我？”他下意识地问。

“嗯。”Bucky应答，柔软的嘴唇又重新按压上来，但Steve偏头避开，他推着Bucky的肩膀，“Bucky！”他压低声音喊，因为门的隔音效果实在不怎么样，而他没有被人听墙角的爱好，“为什么？”

“为什么什么？为什么我跟着你还是为什么我会出现在你的家里？”

“为什么你不放弃？”

“放弃。”Bucky重复，他的手掌扣在Steve的肩上，他重复那个字眼，像是在唇间回味，翻滚，在碾碎后咽下去消化理解，“放弃什么？Steve Rogers？放弃你吗？”

“你知道我用钥匙打开这扇门的时候是怎么想的吗？我要操你，我想，不管你的意愿也不管别的其他，我觉得这不会太难，事实上这也是真的不难对吗？”

“我气冲冲地走到这里，然后打开了你的门，那个时候我满脑子都是荒唐的念头，充斥在胸口的都是愤怒。但我在等你。”

“我站在窗户旁边，看着你慢慢地走近，走进公寓的楼口，然后听着嘎吱嘎吱响的楼梯艰难地呻吟，然后是你打开门的声音，然后你靠在了门边上。”

“你知道我是怎么想的吗？Steve？”

“我感到愤怒，的确。但不是因为那位女士，或者是小姐，你想和什么人说话，想和什么人出去都是你的自由，限制和妒忌不仅折辱了你也贬损了我，但和我一点关系都没有。”

“让我生气的是你宁可和素不相识的人说话倾吐也不肯和我说话，不肯和我倾吐。我真的那么糟糕？Steve？”

说到最后棕发青年的声音低了下去，他看着Steve，略微地低着头，像是一个询问，也像是一个嘟囔，灰蓝色的眼睛低垂着看他，像是沮丧的大型犬。Steve抿了抿唇，按压在他的嘴唇上的手指于是又按压了一下，在他的下唇上漫不经心地来回抚弄着，Bucky靠近了来，近的就能给他一个吻，却不急于采取行动，只是看着他，他们的呼吸交缠在一起。一瞬间Steve觉得他喘不过来气，那双眼睛像是要把他吸进去似的。

“不是的，Bucky，”所以Steve艰涩地开口，他轻轻地咳嗽了两声，因为自己嗓音的沙哑而感到窘迫，他看向了那双灰蓝色的眼睛，对方的指腹按压在了他的下唇，温热的触感，“我感到害怕，”他说，“我害怕你有一天突然清醒了过来，然后醒悟这不过是一时错念，只是突如其来的一个愚蠢念头，就像你那年爬树救一只猫结果摔断了腿一样，”Steve因为回忆微笑，“但是我想我更后悔如果我没有握住你的手，我更后悔如果我没有趁着你脑子发浑的时候压榨你。”

他抬起了胳膊，搭在了比他高的棕发青年的肩膀上，略微地踮起脚尖，用鼻尖轻蹭对方的，他亲了一口嘴角微微下垂的柔软嘴唇，“所以让我爱你，我请求你让我爱你。”

“就那么简单，Bucky，现在我的命在你手里了。”

棕发的人笑了开来，“那么我当然要把它当成掌上明珠了。”他亲昵地亲吻Steve的鼻尖，“想吃一点东西吗？”  
  
  
  



	2. Stars in The Night Sky

  
  
九

“你平时就是用这种眼光看街上的姑娘的？”

“算我求求你，别再增加我的自我厌弃了。”

Bucky笑了开来，“你就不能把这句话当成我对你的夸奖？”

“我尽量呢，”Steve嘟囔，最后上完一笔颜色后他站了起来，从上到下看了一遍，“Tina倒是很喜欢我画的东西，给出的价格也很不错。”

“是啊，光是想想会有多少人对着你画的东西自慰。”

“这也是对我的夸奖？”

“当然。”Bucky把下巴搁在椅背上，“到了能给我一些关心的时候了吗？”

“应该是时候了，但我不想那么做。”

Bucky伸长了胳膊拍了一把小个子挺翘的臀部，“嘿！”，他如预期的获得了对方一个不满的瞪视，Bucky仰起头天真地笑，他把胳膊上移到对方的腰部把人拽了过来，直到他仰起头就能和那双漂亮的眼睛对视，“你不知道这是一个设问句？”

“答案是由我给出的小宝贝。”

Bucky勾住Steve的脖子让他弯下腰，柔软的嘴唇带着一股淡淡的樱桃味，Bucky刚摘的，这回他可没有不上道地又摔了腿或扭了脚，但Steve谴责的眼神的威力也不弱于其他两项。Bucky轻咬对方的下唇，从金发小个子的嘴里诱导出了两声哼哼，软的像是刚断奶的小猫，Bucky的心都痒了起来。他的手从没系好的衬衫下摆里滑了进去，划过紧窄的腰抚弄对方柔软平坦的腹部，“唔……”Steve的腹部因为他的触摸而收缩，Bucky在嘴唇分开时嘴角微微弯曲，他亲了一口对方挺翘的鼻尖，然后用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭。

“你觉得今天是时候了吗？”他低声地说，像在交换一个不为人知的小秘密。

“不太想。”

“是不太想还是根本就不想？”

“唔，”Steve的手搭在了Bucky的肩膀上，Bucky抬起头微微眯着眼睛看对方，鲜艳的嘴唇弯了起来，蓝绿色的眼睛像是纵容似的看着他，“我不觉得你就能直接这么进去。”

“嗨，这话你应该在我发育之前说。”

Steve笑了开来，Bucky泄愤似的揽住对方的腰把他拉的更近，他把脸埋在了对方柔软的腹部，Steve小小地惊呼一声，但手却搭上了他的后脑，有一下没一下地抚摸着。Bucky感到柔软的触感印在了他的头顶。

金发的人弯下腰亲吻他的发旋。“我真的爱你。”他说，像是喃喃自语也像是说给对方听，“其实这都不要紧。”

“你指望说服我吗？不错的尝试，Barnes，”Steve的声音传过来，带着因为笑而产生的细微颤音，Bucky想要扬起头，但脑袋被扣在他后脑的手扣住了，“别动，你会撞到我下巴的。”金发的人说，“不如等到你成年的那一天？”

Bucky屏住了呼吸，“你听起来像是我的教母，下流的那种。”

Steve低低地笑，“那你想不想要呢？”

“除了接受以外我还有什么选项呢？”Bucky假惺惺地叹息，感受着对方的手指温柔地在他的发间穿梭，他抬起下巴在对方的锁骨上亲了一口。

十

Bucky觉得Steve就像一颗果实。

挂在枝头，摇摇晃晃，鲜嫩多汁，诱人采撷。

他用手指滑过表皮，多汁的像是下一秒就能爆开，而他能感到藏在薄薄的表皮下迸溅的甜美的汁液。

但是果实悄悄地摇晃，躲开了他的手指，用叶子的沙沙声告诉他。

‘等等，我暂时还不想要呢，等等。’

所以Bucky就等了。

他坐在树叶看着那颗果实，把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。像一个十足的绅士。即使他已经干渴难耐。

但意外总是有的。

比如果实会小声尖叫着被一阵风吹下来这种事。

但没关系。

因为Bucky总能接住他。

在Steve的稿费到手的那天金发的人着实高兴了一把。

所以理所当然，他们又买酒了。

虽然Steve口口声声不再碰酒，口口声声禁酒令多么有必要，并且他们的开始也源于一场不那么情愿的醉酒——最后那个说不上是赞成的论据还是反驳的素材——他都不应该喝酒。

但就像Bucky以前发誓再也不爬树一样。

他喜欢这样，并且怎么说也算半个精通。

所以理所当然的他忍不住。

他们说着笑着，本来各坐在Steve那张不算太大的木桌两端，但越坐越近，直到最后Bucky跪坐到了地上而Steve低垂着头坐在椅子上醉醺醺地看着他笑的地步。

Bucky把下巴搁在柔软的大腿上，Steve的腿很细，但倒是并不骨感，反而感觉挺有肉。他用下巴蹭了蹭，眯着眼睛看那双蓝绿色的眼睛。Steve一喝酒眼睛就会湿润，在灯光下更像是含情脉脉。Bucky下意识地弯起嘴角傻笑。

“你笑什么？”金发的人用口齿不清的语调问，却反而跟着他一起傻笑起来。

“我觉得你真可爱，就笑了。”

“唔，”Steve想要别扭地抿抿嘴，但这个表情持续不了太久，他咧开了嘴，鲜艳的嘴唇张开一点，露出洁白的牙齿，看的Bucky的指腹痒痒的，他抬起手用指腹碾压略微有点尖的牙，然后用手勾住了Steve的脖子，让金发的人弯腰和他接吻。

Bucky喘息着覆上了覆着一层水光的丰润嘴唇，和对方的嘴唇相触，略微分开一点，然后再印上去，像是坏心眼的撩拨。

“唔……”Steve轻声嘤咛，觉得身体都因为对方刻意的挑逗而发热起来，他捧起那张在灯光下看起来显得颇为天真的脸，亲一口，再亲一口。形状优美的嘴唇弯起笑容，看的Steve的心痒痒的。

他本能地想让他开心。

不惜一切。

所以他说出了自己的筹码，带着神志不清的笑。

“想不想看看我？”他问。

Bucky的回答毫不犹豫。

Steve在桌子上张开了腿。

棕发的人亲吻他的大腿，然后吻向内落，印在了他的大腿内侧， 然后是那个幼小的部位的边缘，对方的舌尖轻轻地舔弄着，像是挑动，Steve仰起头喘息，让手指在棕发里穿梭。

Bucky用舌尖向内挑动，他舔开了那个带着幼嫩色彩的娇小花穴，然后用手指展开，扩大，微微地揉弄着，带出了一些粘稠的湿润液体，鲜艳的内里蠕动收缩着，Bucky用舌尖轻轻地顶弄，换来了Steve的大腿并的更紧，与此同时他用指尖碾压顶端的小小颗粒，感受到Steve身体的颤抖后他在柔软的大腿上印下了一个吻。

“你真美。”他说。

他喜欢夸奖Steve，如果他是诗人的话他愿意为Steve写下无数的诗篇，如果他是画家的话他能以Steve为模特孜孜不倦地创作，可惜他的才华有限，所以他只能一遍一遍地告诉对方。

‘你真美。’来缓解饱胀在他的胸口几乎快溢出来的浓重感情。

Bucky掐着Steve的大腿，力道足以在上面留下青紫的淤痕。但Steve只是喘息呻吟，并不叫停，而Bucky也没控制力道的意识。

如果让他狡辩的话他能说他醉着呢，但实际上却像是有一团火同时燃烧在他的头脑和下腹部，他根本无暇他顾。

Bucky把Steve压在了桌子上，他护住了Steve的后脑，但另一只手攥住金发青年的双手手腕置于头顶。

他用勃发硬起的性器磨蹭金发的人湿润狼藉的腿间，刚高潮的人面色潮红的喘着气，Bucky顶弄摩擦着，粗糙的布料让Steve皱起眉，不适的呻吟从嘴里传出，但无疑是火上浇油。

Bucky弯下腰咬住柔软的下唇，在嘴里微微地撕咬，“我要操你啦。”他含糊不清地说，捏了捏置于手掌中的手腕，撒娇似的顶了顶胯，换来了低哑的呻吟后他笑了开来，“我一直都想，但现在格外的想，所以好不好？”

“Steve baby？”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，然后亲昵地在那里落下吻。最后和金发的人对视。

迷蒙的蓝绿色眼睛睁着，和他对视，然后Steve露出了一个愣怔怔的笑，看起来竟然有几分傻乎乎的。他弯着嘴角，漂亮湿润的眼睛略为眯起，说话间洁白的牙齿露出一点，看起来颇为天真。

“好啊。”他说，细瘦的腿夹起了Bucky的腰，“来操我。”

Bucky突然就哽了一下。

“真的？”他含含糊糊地问，像是不相信自己刚听到的。

Steve用脸颊轻蹭他的，“你再这样我就要后悔啦。”

“不许。”Bucky带着几分强硬的口吻说，这让Steve笑了开来，金发的青年亲了一口他的脸颊，用大腿内侧磨蹭着他的腰，“那快点。”

Bucky的手指快速地解着裤链，把几乎接近涨疼的性器从裤子里解放出来，Steve在桌上微微撑起身体，蓝绿色的眼睛睁大，像是震惊于自己看到的。

深色的粗长性器涨起，深红色的饱满顶端渗着前液，接近狰狞，而Steve下意识地吞咽，以往用手指和嘴唇体验过的凶器就那么呈现在他面前，而想到要用那个窄小的部位接纳一股莫名的情绪就涨在他的胸口，是害怕，但同时也有一股燥热炸开。他撑起胳膊肘略微往后缩。

但Bucky捉住了Steve的脚腕，他抬起对方的脚腕直到肩膀，金发的人因为他的动作而重心失衡，Bucky在突出的细瘦骨骼上亲了一口，“已经太晚了，小宝贝。”他嘟囔，把白皙的身体更加拉进自己。

Bucky用性器在湿润的渗着水的穴口微微磨蹭，舒展，把那个窄小的花穴的褶皱伸平，在入口时略微顶弄，摩擦，小幅度地微微操进去然后抽出，Steve发出呜咽，用胳膊挡住了脸。Bucky感受着那个敏感的穴口是怎样湿润的更加厉害，并且即使只是略微地进入头部，也怎样饥渴难耐地含住他，溢出的蜜液把发红的龟头打湿的更加厉害，Bucky顶开了那个部位，光是看着深色的前端和颜色娇艳的女穴的对比他就喘息的厉害。

鲜艳的穴肉蠕动着，肉唇湿淋淋地颤动，像是饥渴，也像是害怕，羞涩地像是在乞求更加温柔地对待，Bucky用指尖夹住小小的肉唇抚摸，Steve发出惊叫，大腿内侧颤动，但因为一只腿被架在了Bucky的肩膀上而无力反抗。

“我的蜜糖。”Bucky哑声说，用指尖翻弄。

他想直接捅破Steve的处女膜进去，但不行，必须要有所准备才行，反正最后都得见血，不如用让人愉快点的方式。

十一

“首先你先放开我。”Steve挣扎了一下，没挣开后他小小地叹了口气，他试图直起身体但棕发的家伙的胳膊勒的他紧的很，像只大型犬，Steve想，把胳膊绕到对方的脑后有一下没一下地揉弄对方的头发。

难以言说的痛楚和酸涩从他的下体传来，Steve稍微动了动腿，随即就因为传来的酸疼而嘶出了声，棕发的人抬头在他的下巴上亲了一口。

“我很抱歉。”

“你想给我解释一下吗？”

“我比较偏好不要，你只要知道我喜欢极了你够了。”Bucky说，声音里带着沙哑和笑意，他撑在了Steve的上方，修长的手撩开了Steve额前汗湿的头发后在那里印下了一个吻。

“我的小宝贝。”

Bucky在往里送手指的时候没料想Steve会哭出声。他知道那个小小的地方紧窄敏感，但他没想到这种程度，只是第二个指节就让金发的青年咬住下唇哭出了声，他哭的很安静，所以就显得更是凄惨。蓝眼睛红通通湿润润的，像是委屈似的，Bucky一下子就慌了神。

“嘘，嘘，”他慌张地安慰，手指还捅在那个绞紧他的娇小穴口不上不下，他犹豫地在柔软的大腿上印下了一个吻，“不然我们还是不要……？”

但是Steve摇了头，“不要，”他说，嗓子哑哑的，带着哭泣带来的软绵绵的尾音，他的腰向前送，像是想要把Bucky的手指吃的更进去但反而自己先软了腰，他的胳膊肘撑在桌面上，鲜艳的乳尖从衬衫的开口里半显半隐地露了出来，Bucky下意识地舔了舔下唇，“我想要你进来。”他说，软绵绵地像是个撒娇。

Bucky手指的进入带出了水声，层叠的软肉推拒着他，但又吸吮着他，因为开拓鲜艳的穴肉暴露了出来，为了方便他的动作Steve咬住了他的衬衫，他就那么看着他用手指操他，洁白的牙齿露出了一点，像是只兔子。

而Bucky现在要操这只可爱的小兔子了。

粘稠的液体随着他抽出手指被带出了不少，几乎顺着Bucky的手指流到他的手腕，Steve眨了眨眼，脸上的表情像是羞涩，他的脸颊通红。Bucky深吸了口气，他相信Steve也注意到了，他的性器几乎硬的发疼，柔软的小手碰了上来，Steve尝试性地撸动，在敏感的前端用拇指按压。细长的腿缠住了他的腰。

是一个无声的催促。

Bucky俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇，他捏了捏Steve的脸颊，换来了金发的人一个小小的笑，“我进来了。”他哑声说，性器在穴口试探性地抽动磨蹭，舒展顶弄，但他觉得有必要告诉Steve一声。

“嗯，”Steve回答，细瘦的胳膊环住了Bucky的脖颈，和他交换着吻。

在顶端顶入时Steve发出了沙哑的呜咽，Bucky只觉得层叠的软肉裹住了他，绞紧了他，湿热的所在让他咬紧了牙以免下一秒就失去控制，他用另一只手的指尖揉弄着被撑开的肉唇，抚摸着被撑到最大的花穴边缘，帮助Steve缓解，金发的青年的腿根颤抖着，他从嘴里发出沙哑的呻吟，看过来的眼神像是醉的不轻，他的呻吟黏黏糊糊的，Bucky用指尖戳弄那个小小的阴蒂，这让对方发出一声略微拔高的呻吟，而Bucky感到有一股小小的热流冲刷过他的性器，缠住他的花穴颤动着，像是兴奋地开合，Bucky的手指夹住因为兴奋而外翻的肉瓣抚弄，他用一个又一个的亲吻分散Steve的注意力，同时他持续地挺入，感受着高热的内壁如何一寸一寸地缠住他。

等到Bucky完全进入时Steve的脸上已经湿透了，他感觉下腹部像是着了火，硬热的肉块的存在感不容忽视，他从喉咙里发出哽住似的泣音，他想要挪动身体，但略微的挪动都让那根粗大的性器的存在感更为鲜明，饱满的前端摩擦过内壁的感觉让Steve想要尖叫出声。

“Steve……”Bucky也没好到哪里去，细小的汗珠从他的额头滑下，他尝试性地轻微顶弄，但金发青年的手指几乎是瞬时就抓紧了他的后背，他发出了拔高似的尖叫，但甜腻的像是淌着蜜，被撑到最大的女穴蠕动着将他绞的更紧。

Steve的腿根颤抖着，“Bucky……Bucky……”他的腿打着颤，但仍是勾住了Bucky的腰，让棕发青年进到最深，他喘着气，握住了Bucky的手后和那双灰蓝色的眼睛对视，“对我温柔一点。”他哑着声说。

回忆过去并没有让Steve的心情缓和分毫，他捂住了自己的脸，Bucky一时间难以区分那是因为懊恼还是因为羞涩。他想要拨开Steve的手，但对方执著地用手捂着，所以Bucky在纤细的手掌上印下了一个吻。“你美味极了。”他说。

Bucky记得Steve被完全打开后泛着粉的白皙肌肤，扭动着渴求更多的腰线，湿热紧致的内壁，热情地索求更多。

他的手向下滑，碰到了紧闭着的窄小缝隙，Steve惊叫一声松开了手，Bucky于是吻上了那双微微张开的唇，他抚弄着幼嫩的肉瓣，Steve的腿想要并拢，但因为Bucky的手却反而像是一个交互的磨蹭，滑腻的大腿内侧让Bucky更是心猿意马，他往里送入了一个指节，“嗯……！”Steve仰起头呻吟，Bucky于是压了上去。

“我记得你可爱的部位是怎么接纳吞吐我的老二的，”他哑声说，“我记得你被我射满后那一脸餍足的表情，也记得精液从你那个娇小的小洞里流出来的样子。”

“Bucky！”

Bucky低声地笑，他在涨红的脸上亲了一口，然后往下亲吻精致纤细的锁骨，细长的手指扯住了他的头发，而Bucky在那里留下了一个又一个的印记，他往内里挺送手指，Steve的膝盖撑了起来，方便了他的动作同时也在微微地磨蹭他的胯下，Bucky的手指撑开，让更多粘腻的液体流了出来，在往里送入阴茎时他低声喘息。

“天哪，我好爱你。”他喃喃。然后吻住了Steve的嘴唇。

十二

“什么感觉？”

Bucky吸了一口，然后尝试自然而从容地吞吐，但却因为烧灼感而呛咳出了一大团烟雾，他皱起眉头，用手捂住嘴，但依然忍不住咳嗽，“不太好，”他哑着嗓子说，“烧喉咙。”

“嗨，这不就说明对了吗？习惯就好。”

“听听你说的什么鬼话，我为什么要试图去喜欢一样我不喜欢的东西？”

“因为当你习惯后你就会爱不释手？”

Bucky扬了扬眉毛，他的嘴角弯起细小的微笑，像是想起了什么似的他眨了眨眼，“是啊，是啊。”

“你最近怎么神经兮兮的？”Jim问，看到投过来的视线后他放弃似的挥了挥手，“我可没兴趣打探你的隐私，但你知道你的表现就像发现卡列尼娜和弗龙斯基有了私情后的阿列克谢，不太恰当，但反正只是为了说明你表现的神经兮兮的，你这样早晚会引起别人的注意，而人们对于好奇的东西打探的可会比你想象的更深。”

“哪怕并没有什么可打听的？”Bucky不动声色地问。

“不，因为你没有说出口，所以实际上到处都是可以打听的。”

“唔，”Bucky略微思索，“谢谢你的忠告了。”他把那盒烟递回给对方，“给，我实在提不起什么兴趣。”

“留着吧，万一呢。”

“那就谢谢你了。”Bucky收下了那盒烟。

在去找Steve的路上Bucky思索着对方的话，事实上听到Jim的比喻后他感觉整个人都有点不对劲，特别是他‘去找Steve’这个说法，也像是弗龙斯基趁着卡列尼娜独自一人时和她私会，光是这个说法就透着一股不磊落的气息。

“难道我现在还得找女孩子约会不成？”Bucky自言自语，因为涌上心头的焦躁而叹了口气。

在踏上台阶手指叩上那扇门后Bucky才记起了这个时间点Steve应该在咖啡馆打工，我应该去找他，他想，最近不太太平，而比起担心Steve会在回来的路上遇上什么不如说他更担心会有别的人会在Steve的必经之路上遇上些什么。

然后理所当然的，别人的麻烦也就理所当然地转接到了金发小个子的身上。

唯一不变的结论是他最后总是会一身狼狈。

想到这事儿倒没让Bucky产生什么抵触情绪，相反光是想到要去找Steve或许还能和对方一起走回来这件事就让Bucky忍不住弯了弯嘴角，他喜欢看到金发小个子只因为他就眼睛发光的样子，即使只是短短的一瞬，下一秒他就会像是逃避似的躲开Bucky的眼神，即使他的嘴角还残留着看到他时的微微弯起。

Bucky走下了嘎吱作响的楼梯，他想要邀请Steve来他家住，但找不到什么合适的借口，而且对方一定会拒绝。这就让他的整个提议都变得没什么意思。

“Steve最近在做什么？”Jim在把那盒烟递给他的时候顺口问。

Bucky的手指停在空中顿了顿，他已经很久没有和别人聊过Steve了，或许也没那么久，但因为这隔的不长的两端时间中横亘着一个极为重要的事件和极为明显的感情变化所以自然而然的这段可以说是短暂的时间就变得像是相当长，Bucky回想着他以前和别人聊起Steve时的口吻和语气，用故作轻松的口吻回答，“他找到了一份杂志社的兼职。”

“真的？”胳膊肘撑在柜台上的人用有些惊喜的口吻回答，“今晚要不要去酒馆？”

Bucky找不到合适的理由回绝，而由他来回绝显然不合适，所以他先答应了，然后又加上一句‘等我问问Steve’。

他私底下希望Steve拒绝，但同时又知道Steve没什么理由拒绝，Steve不怎么喜欢说谎，哪怕只是司空见惯的搪塞。

Bucky在路过花店时想给对方带一只花，想了想又觉得不要，不好解释又显得太过奇怪。

突然之间他就得注意各种各样的东西了，真见鬼，好像他只是爱上了一个人就突然恶贯满盈似的，本来的阳关道突然变得了荆棘遍布的林间小道，而他每走一步都要当心别被划破皮肤。

Bucky的手指抚过玫瑰花饱满的花苞，含苞待放，显得娇羞而婉转，不像盛开时那么热情如火，Bucky在绽开一点的顶端点了点，“麻烦给我这只。”他笑着对店员说。

Bucky在玻璃窗外看到了Steve，他冲Steve挥了挥手，而金发青年下意识举起的手告诉他对方也看到他了，他脸上的表情像是一瞬间被点亮了。Bucky弯起嘴角，他走过去拉开了玻璃门。

只是这个笑就告诉他跨过荆棘林绝对值得。

十三

“Jim问你晚些时候想不想去酒馆？”

“唔，”Steve露出了思索的表情，他抬起眼睛看Bucky，“你怎么回答的？”

Bucky耸耸肩，“我告诉他我要问问你，找不到合适的借口搪塞。”

他们都知道在酒馆一般会发生些什么。酒是当然的，而更常见的，和姑娘们的调情，偶然会跳跳舞。Bucky小心地观察Steve的表情，金发的人从来没有流露出类似于嫉妒之类的情感或是做出像是嫉妒似的举动，而他也不想踩这个雷区，“不然我们就回绝？”

但是Steve在思索后反而露出了细小的笑容，那笑容带上了几分无奈，“你知道我们得去是吧？”

他的Steve总是那么的聪明。

Bucky在确信没人注意后轻轻地摸了摸对方的手背。“待会儿回去的路上和你说一件我觉得挺有意思的事情。”

“你还要待下去？”Steve扬起眉，“我还有一个小时。”

“我喜欢看着你工作。”Bucky看着系着围裙的人扬起嘴角，在看到那张脸上泛起了红晕后笑的更开了，Steve皮肤本来就白，一丝脸色的变化都瞒不过别人，以前是像脸色苍白这样更令Bucky恐慌的变化，而现在红润的羞赧在对比之下则不知道让Bucky有多满意。

金发的人用手指搭了搭他的手背后就离开了。Bucky看着他的背影，拿起陶瓷杯抿了一口咖啡，因为入口的略带苦味而皱眉，他放下了瓷杯后毫不在意地往里面倒糖，然后用勺子一圈一圈地搅匀。

Bucky喜欢吃糖。

Steve总说这样对牙不好，但有些事情就是明明知道危险不合适也会让人忍不住涉足的。

“真甜。”Bucky抿了一口嘟囔。他用手指轻轻地敲击桌面。

“难道我们非常的明显吗？”

“当然不是。”嘈杂的环境让Bucky稍微提高了一些音量，但他还是压着嗓子。

“那些家伙只是感到意外而已，我们好久没有结伴出去玩了，而年轻人。”Bucky耸耸肩，一幅长辈对于‘年轻人’无奈却又带着谴责的姿态让Steve笑出了声，“嗨，我们尽量玩的开心点。”

老一套了。Bucky想，跳舞的时候搂搂女士们的腰，喝点酒，他们的年龄可都不到，但话说回来偶然当个‘法外之徒’也并不如他们想的那么引入注目，而酒馆老板和他们也是旧相识。Bucky有更重要的时候想和Steve说，但碍于他们正处于街上而不好开口，他只能压抑着倾吐的想法快步地走着，Steve有些意外地挑眉，但依然加快步伐跟着他。

直到踏上了Steve公寓吱嘎作响但毫无疑问无人存在的老旧楼梯时Bucky才开了口，他小心地握住摆在身侧的Steve的手，“你会不会不高兴？”他问。

“什么？”狭窄的楼梯对于让两个青年并肩而走来说已经有些困难，即使Steve的个头比较小，但他们的肩膀依然已经接近在一起，Steve说话时离Bucky离的很近，昏暗的环境下红唇格外的明显，蓝眼睛带着光。

水中的小美人鱼不过如此。

Bucky捏了捏对方的手心，“关于去小酒馆这件事，你知道我肯定会和女士们搭话和跳舞的吧？”

他猜大概是过分谨慎的语气的问题，Steve弯起了嘴角，细长的手指轻轻地挠了挠他的掌心，Bucky屏了屏呼吸，看过来的蓝眼睛温柔而带着纵容，“你觉得我应该对你连这点自信都没有？”

“什么？”Bucky下意识地反问，更像是一个单纯的对对方问题的重复。

Steve靠近了，Bucky扬起了眉，有些好奇对方想要什么。

然后金发的人在他的脸颊上印下了一个吻。

纤长的睫毛眨动着，蓝眼睛半闭，透过浓密的睫毛温柔地看着他，湿润的触感印在了Bucky的脸上。

这可算得上大胆的行为。

但Bucky确实本能地弯起了嘴角，趁着金发的人没离远时他俯身快速地在红润的嘴唇上印下了一个吻，Steve略微睁大了眼睛。

“一个小回礼，还有我爱你的表示。”Bucky笑着回答，用指尖揉了揉带着水光的饱满下唇。

十四

在Bucky操进去的时候Steve的腿根抖个不停，他把小个子放到了桌上，因为这个姿势他最容易把控节奏也最难失去控制，在开拓的手指上沾满了滑腻的液体时Bucky换上了自己勃起的阴茎。

Steve喘着气，细瘦的胳膊搭在Bucky的肩膀上，穴口开合着，肉唇因为手指的搅弄而外翻，Bucky亲亲对方的嘴唇，然后顶了进去。

“唔……”Steve沙哑地喘息，Bucky看着他们交合的部位相连，深色的性器缓缓地没入粉色的花穴，进入一个头部后Bucky摩擦顶弄，然后再次抽出，用被花液沾湿的龟头摩擦入口处层叠的软肉，让窄小的穴口暴露出来，然后握着浅浅地顶弄。

“Bucky……”Steve扭动着腰，但勃起的性器和打颤的腿根无一不例外地昭示着他的兴奋。

“嘘，小乖乖，为了让你适应。”Bucky喘着气说，手上覆上了那个饱满地鼓起又有些抽动的部位，他用指尖碾弄顶端小小的阴蒂，手指覆上了张开的后穴，湿润溢出的粘稠液体沾满了他的手掌，他亲了亲Steve覆上了汗的额头。“别怕疼。”他哑声。

在Bucky整根操进去的时候Steve环紧了Bucky的肩膀，他的下腹部和Bucky紧贴在一起，滑腻的大腿内侧磨蹭着Bucky的腰，他小小地颤抖着呻吟，湿润的吐息吹拂在Bucky的耳边。

Bucky因为湿润高热的触感而咬紧了牙，他扣住了Steve的臀部揉弄，把金发青年纤细的身体更加地往自己的性器上挤压，听着对方发出的断断续续的带着些哭腔的呻吟，他在内壁里顶弄摩擦，身体相贴，只是缓缓地晃动Steve的身体，然后小幅度地挺动着腰。

他们交合的部位发出了粘腻的水声，直到Bucky的动作失控他们的肉体拍打为止。

他把Steve抱了起来后压到墙上，把对方的手腕扣在头顶然后咬上鲜艳的嘴唇吞下Steve拔高的呻吟和尖叫，整根抽出后重重挺入，让金发青年的身体因为他的动作而颤抖耸动着向上，Steve的腿根抽动着，他蜷紧了脚趾，粘稠的液体整根打湿了Bucky的阴茎，混着渗出的前液滴落到了地板上，“Bucky……！Bucky……！”Steve哭着呻吟，手指紧抓着Bucky的后背陷入了肉里。

Bucky喘着气抽出了阴茎，他的性器湿淋淋的，被蜜液打的透湿，他的另一只手扣住了饱满挺翘的臀部，用龟头在穴口处顶弄，湿润的蓝眼睛看着他，Bucky于是凑过去亲吻对方的嘴唇，“要到了？”他哑声问。

“嗯……”Steve用微弱的声音回答。

“会不会受不了？”

Steve摇头，他的嘴角弯起一个细小的微笑，胳膊把Bucky揽的更紧。

Bucky于是重新挺入，金发青年的身体颤抖着，他的腿缠紧了Bucky的腰，后穴绞紧着，Bucky感到湿热的液体冲刷过性器，他亲吻Steve颤抖的嘴唇，在内壁深处顶弄摩擦。在金发青年的呼吸稍有缓和后Bucky扣住了小巧的臀部，啃咬纤细的脖颈和优美的肩膀线条的衔接处，他揉弄着柔软饱满的部位，把那里撞的啪啪作响。

而高潮后的花穴湿热紧窒，颤抖着绞紧了Bucky的性器，Bucky在最后几下重重的挺入后喘息着射在了里面。

他平复着呼吸，缓缓地亲吻着对方纤细的颈项，Steve的手指扣住了他的后脑，打着颤，他们的下体还相连着，而金发青年细瘦的腿依然沉浸在高潮的余韵中，偶尔地抽动，Bucky抽出了自己的性器，发出了颇为色情的声响。

他注意到Steve的脸颊通红，忍不住笑了出来，金发的人瞪了他一眼，不过那眼神软绵绵的实在没有什么杀伤力，他撩起被汗湿的金发后亲吻对方的额头。

“我们去清洗好不好？”他撒娇似的用鼻尖蹭蹭Steve的。

十五

“Bucky，你大可不必像一个出了轨的丈夫似的和我说话。”Steve翻看了一页，有Bucky在旁边时他看书的效率总是格外低，他不厌其扰地皱眉，最后放下了那本书，Steve的身体，尤其是下半身依然还有些酸软，所以他躺在床上，像个病人似的，但此时此刻让他坐下来未免也太委屈他了，Bucky趴在床边，牵起了Steve的手亲了亲后用脸颊磨蹭对方的手背，“我说真的，万一你生气了呢？我们俩的感情可没有多稳定。”

Steve扬起眉，“我不知道我们俩之间竟然都能用‘感情’这个词语了。”

“你看，这就证明了我的说法。”Bucky假惺惺地叹了口气，Steve的手指挠了挠他的下巴后他笑了开来，亲吻对方白皙泛着粉色的指节，“我一直持续地告诉你我爱你，你对我有多重要，但你就是不信，所以我的说法可不是为了诓骗你或者增加你的信心，而是我对我自己的自言自语而已。”

“那你的自言自语可是有点太大声了。”Steve稍微撑起来一点身体，棕发的青年的下巴压在床单上所以他侧过身体，单手的手肘压在床上，他用有点别扭的姿势捧住了那张已经显示出一点明显清晰轮廓的英俊的脸，“Bucky，你太年轻了。”

“说的你像是一个老人。”Bucky下意识地撅了噘嘴，像是一个无意识的撒娇，这也是他的特权，他总能得到他想要的，所以大部分时间他对大多数事物都不怎么放在心上，有人对他说‘你不关心自己喜欢的，也不关心自己拥有的，反而是不在意的和讨厌的能引起你的注意，因为那些不属于你，你也不可能拥有，你把全部注意力都花在那上面，即使它无足轻重，即使它对你来说什么都不是’，Bucky不置可否，即使他的内心有那么一小部分知道对方说的的确是事实。

但Steve不一样。

他不可能属于他，Bucky也永远不能说服自己对方属于他。

他像无人看管的花园里的一支玫瑰花，只是看见，只是摘下并不能然他变成他的，反而却会让他枯萎。

看着他的蓝眼睛像是纵容，也像是宠溺，却缺少了那么一点深刻的东西，那么一点火花，像是坚持不变的信念，Bucky看着对方，他握住了纤细的手，“如果我是成熟庄重的彻头彻尾的成年人的话我应该把对你的话放在心里，压抑着，积累着，直到最后发酵，转化，变成鬼知道是什么的深刻而又刻骨铭心的东西，然后我说出来就能让你牢牢记住，无时无刻不想着我，成为你生命中浓墨重彩的一笔。”

“或者我应该那样，就那么压抑着，不说出来，直到最后你察觉或者我爆发，但我不想那样。”

“我爱着你，并且我就是要说出口，一遍一遍地重复，直到你厌烦为止，直到你看到我一张嘴就知道我要说什么为止，直到你知道我会什么然后就阻止我或者干脆地捂住我的嘴为止。”Bucky微笑，Steve撑在床上，他的手抚摸他的脸颊，掌心软软的，Bucky捏了捏，然后偏头亲吻，“所以我一定要说我爱你，我不知道什么时候这种感情会结束，也不知道从一开始它为什么就会开始，但它汹涌而来，像是海啸，滑坡，火山爆发，泥石流，所以那种乱糟糟的东西。所以我一定要说，因为我不想当那个唯一的受害者。”

Bucky撑起了身体，他轻轻地咬了一口对方柔软的下唇，Steve捧着他的脸，眼中是柔柔的，但又朦胧的东西，“所以我爱着你。”

十六

Bucky没想到他会是那个更加嫉妒的人。

他端着啤酒杯想要回酒桌，但原先他的位置旁已经站了一个女孩，他挑了挑眉毛，反而不着急回去，他看着那个女孩略微弯下腰像是询问Steve些什么，他们靠的很近，金发的人略微扬起了头，上半张脸被女孩垂落的长发挡住，只露出一点挺翘的鼻尖和饱满的嘴唇，弧度优雅的嘴唇张开，看起来倒像是一个接吻了。

即使他知道根本就不可能是那样。

Bucky突然就有点气闷。

“嘿，”但他的胳膊被碰了碰，Bucky偏过头，一瞬间的金发有些晃了他的眼睛，他下意识地张开嘴，那个音节卡在了他因为发音而轻轻碰在一起的齿间，但他及时反应了过来。

“噢，嗨。”Bucky笑着回应。他略微眯起眼睛，女孩的身形和Steve差不多，但Steve可能要比她更加的纤细，“你的裙子真好看。”Bucky喃喃，注意到女孩因为他的夸奖而脸颊发红。

“不谢谢，我觉得我还是不要了。”Steve笑着拒绝了女孩邀请一起他去跳舞的邀请，但好在对方看起来并不生气，这是一个非常活泼体贴的女孩，他想，看着那双露出些许遗憾似的神情的漂亮眼睛微笑，“我不想踩到你的鞋，我跳的不怎么好。希望你有一个愉快的夜晚。”

“希望你也有一个愉快的夜晚。”女孩弯下腰在他的脸颊上亲了一口，柔软的手指碰了碰他的脸颊后离开了。

这在Steve看来是罕见的事情。但并不意味着这就是不愉快的，他想着，嘴角弯出了细小的微笑。同时他觉得Bucky离开去买啤酒的时间未免有些太长，Steve站起了身，他注意到Bucky已经靠在柜台边和他对面的女孩攀谈了起来。

“我知道了，谢谢你，你穿着这裙子真的很好看。”Bucky在和对方打完招呼后就想走，他拿起两个玻璃杯，转身后反而被Steve吓了一跳。

“你吓了我一跳你知道吗？”他抱怨，把玻璃杯放到了桌上，金发的人已经从远处移到了他一眼就看到的地方，Bucky拉开了椅子，他小小地掐了一把对方的脸颊，注意着力度，“生气了吗？”

Steve扬眉，“你为什么看起来那么开心？”

“因为我想好了给你的小礼物，而且我真高兴看到你因为我而生气。”棕发的青年笑的像只刚偷了腥的猫，Steve怀疑地拧起眉毛，“就在你和女孩聊完之后？”

“女孩啊，真是一个神奇的物种，”Bucky感叹，在桌下捏了捏Steve的大腿，对上金发青年瞪过来的眼神后他微笑，“你会非常美的。”他信誓旦旦。

在回去的路上Bucky像是突然想起了什么似的拉住了Steve的手，他拽住了Steve的手把他带到了一条黑暗的窄巷中，路灯的灯光从巷口微弱地透进来。

“Bucky？”

“差点忘了。”棕发的人把手摸到外套的内兜里，像是变魔术一般拿出了一朵玫瑰花，严格意义上来说不能说是玫瑰花，含苞待放，还只是一个略微开了一点小口的花骨朵，但Steve仍因为玫瑰花娇艳的色彩而微微屏住了呼吸，“本来想直接给你的，但你知道我们当时正忙着，”Bucky掩饰性地咳嗽了一声，就凭着把外套甩到地上的力度这花朵还没被摧残来说这也是一朵坚强的小花，“因为完全盛开的不太好藏所以我买了一朵依然是花苞的，或许你可以把它插进花瓶里养养，噢……”

纤细的胳膊环住了他的脖颈，Bucky被带进了一个亲吻，金发的青年的手指扣住他的后脑，在嘴唇分开时他微微地喘着气，纤细的手指抚摸着Bucky的下唇，蓝眼睛带着笑，然后他又再度吻了上来，路灯的灯光从巷口略微地洒了进来，距离不远他们依然能听到酒馆的喧嚣声，但Bucky却觉得世界一瞬间那么安静，只有他和Steve。

Bucky抱起了金发的人，把对方按压到墙上，唇舌间的交缠从柔情到接近掠夺，分开时他们都有些气喘吁吁，Bucky看着Steve泛红的脸颊，忍不住凑上去亲了一口，“快点回家吧，”他哑着嗓子说，“我不想在这里干你。”

Bucky制住了Steve挥舞过来的胳膊，半开玩笑似的把对方扛到了肩上，“Bucky！”金发的人挣扎着，Bucky拍了一把挺翘的臀部后放下了对方，他捧住对方的脸颊亲吻，“对不起，对不起。”他笑着道歉，“但你不能拒绝一颗幸福的心。”

十七

“那么瘦？”

Bucky挑了挑眉，他忍不住因为对方的话语笑了出来，“是的，真遗憾，”他用手指抚摸裙子柔软的边缘，中部向下缀着一圈褶皱的蕾丝，然后是柔软的裙摆，蓝白相间的方格让Bucky想到了乡间，带着溪水味道的冷冽空气，迎面吹来的柔软清风，还有被风微微吹起的裙摆。

Bucky的心微微一动。

“这就是最小的尺码了吗？”他问。

得到一个肯定的回答后在略微地思索后Bucky开了口，“麻烦你了，我就要这件了。”

只是Steve的脸突然就出现在了他的脑海。他们曾经去河边钓过鱼，玩耍，踢球也是曾经的事，金发的人皮肤很白，所以更加受不得晒，日光的曝晒会让他的脸颊发红，虽然他本人说没事但在Bucky看来那画面多少有点吓人，接近于触目惊心的那种，通红的脸颊带上迷蒙半眯起的蓝眼睛，像是他下一秒就会人事不省地昏倒在地。

所以Bucky比较偏好让Steve带上一顶帽子。

而在金发的少年坐在树下休息时风会微微地吹起他的帽子，他略微地抬起头，就像要追寻风吹来的风向，细瘦的胳膊抬起压着帽檐。

Bucky在那时候希望他在等他。

而金发的人注意到他的视线后露出的笑容总是难免让Bucky的心脏诡异地坠痛。即使那时他还不理解那是什么。只是以为是肾上腺素分泌过多带来的不值一提的小小副作用。

而他想到了Steve穿着这条裙子的画面。

细长的腿从裙摆下伸出，被风微微吹起的裙摆，然后又被小巧的手压住，如果他坐在树下的话略微带着粉色的膝盖会从裙摆中露出一点，然后是被宽大的裙边挡住，但在身后露出一点的交叠着的纤细脚踝和娇小美丽的脚。

Bucky加快了步伐，他迫不及待地想要见到Steve。

劝说Steve接受这件事没Bucky想象的那么难。或者说也没那么简单就是了，但在Bucky看来任何能靠花时间解决的事都不算难。

金发的人不厌其烦地叹了口气，这多少算是一个软化的标志，他瞪了Bucky一眼，Bucky弯起嘴角笑，他俯下身亲了一口金发的人的耳廓，“你美极了。”他撒娇似的说，注意到红晕从Steve的脖颈蔓延到脸颊。

在Steve换上那条裙子的时候Bucky反坐在椅子上，金发的人背对着他，解开了裤扣后深棕色的长裤从细瘦的腿上滑落，Steve迈了一步，倒没做出想要叠一叠裤子这种举动，不是说他就没这么做过。

他解开了衬衫的扣子，然后剥掉了自己的衣服，凸起的蝴蝶骨让Bucky屏了屏呼吸，Steve拿起那条轻飘飘的裙子，他的动作顿了顿，Bucky听到了一声几乎微不可闻的叹息，带着些许抱怨的意味，这让他的笑意扩大。

金发的人把裙子展平后把裙口撑开，从肩膀上套了进去，蓝白相间的裙子在腰部处微收，但Steve实在是纤细，所以腰部的布料依然显得有些宽松。在穿进去他伸手调整肩带，然后抚平了每一条褶皱，严谨的就像他穿衬衫时的样子。

细白的腿从宽松的裙摆中探出，脚踝有些尖尖地外突。Steve用手指把垂落的头发别到耳后，这是他有些紧张的标志，Bucky知道，所以他开口诱哄，“转过来嘛，”他说，“让我看看你。”

“别那么说话，只让我更想抽你。”Steve嘟囔，然后转过了身。

Bucky屏住了呼吸。

金发的人在床沿上坐下，蓝眼睛看着他，一时竟然像是随他处置任他鱼肉了。

现在的喜好是一些丰腴的姑娘，Bucky知道，Steve画的插画也大多接近那种类型，原因也不是那么让人难以理解，在这种时候大家都喜欢一些象征着活泼的，阳光的，丝毫不带一丝阴霾的天真开朗的姑娘，简直像是一个丰收的象征似的。

但这并不意味着其余的类型不美。

但这并不意味着Steve不美。

Bucky走了过去，金发的人的手后撑在床上，略微仰起了一些头看他，他的动作让锁骨突起的更加明显，肩膀圆润地露了出来，宽肩带和肌肤之间带起了一些空余的褶皱，在白皙的皮肤上打下了一片小小的阴影。

细瘦的腿在裙摆下交叉，微微地摇晃着。

Bucky半跪在了他的腿间。

“你真美。”他喃喃，略微撩起了Steve的裙摆亲吻柔软的大腿。

“别说这种话。”Steve说，听起来像是一个带笑的调笑，其中夹杂着一些反驳的意味。

“如果这是实话的话我为什么不能说？”Bucky的另一只手抚摸Steve的脚踝，在外突的精致骨骼上点动，然后沿着纤细的小腿一路向上，Steve的腿因为他的动作而微微瑟缩，他只觉得Bucky的手掌像是一团火，炽热的几乎接近发烫。

他下意识地咬住了下唇，让指尖在棕发青年柔软的卷发里穿梭，对方俯着身亲吻他的大腿，浓密的睫毛在脸上打下了一片不小的阴影，而他的指尖在Steve的大腿上点动。湿润的触感让Steve的身体开始颤抖，他因为接下来即将发生的而产生了交替的情绪，带着点兴奋，又带着点害怕。

但是他想给Bucky。

所有他有的。

他的全部。

滑腻的大腿皮肤蹭着脸颊的感觉让Bucky满足地叹息，他的手指滑入了裙摆，在柔软的棉质布料上撑起了一个小小的突起，他覆上了自己的手掌。

Bucky抬头看Steve，金发的人咬着嘴唇看他，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，他的大腿微微地抬起，然后略微地分开了自己的双腿，像是要方便Bucky的动作。

是一个应允的意思。

Bucky咬住了下唇笑，他亲了亲柔软的大腿肌肉，另一手的手掌轻轻地抚摸Steve的膝弯。

“你只属于我。”他呢喃出声。因为手指碰到的部位的湿润而嗓音沙哑。

十八

Bucky让Steve跪趴在床上。金发的人小小地惊叫了一声，但依然顺从地让Bucky把他压在床上，棉质的裙子因为他的动作而微微折起撩高，裙摆堪堪地遮住Steve的大腿，而前端却因为过长而堆叠到了床单上，Bucky压上去亲吻Steve的耳后。

金发的少年撑起了手肘，他的后背贴着Bucky的胸膛，薄薄的布料下Bucky能感到Steve微微地颤抖着，而他的手指触碰到的部位湿热而甜美，两片小小的肉瓣张开着，微微地颤抖着，像是羞怯，Bucky用手指划过那个小小的细缝，指尖逗弄似的略微向里顶，让金发的人的手肘颤的更加厉害。

“Bucky……”Steve轻微地扭着身体，腿并了起来，滑腻的大腿内侧蹭着Bucky的手背，他的身体后撑，竟然像是迫不及待地想让Bucky来侵犯他。Steve闷哼出声，因为进入的更深的指节而低低地喘息。

金发的人的脖颈后侧泛着红，裸露出的后背肌肤是带着浅浅的粉色的白皙，Bucky的指节往湿热的地方更深地捅入，因为绞紧着他的触感而有些咬牙，Steve的双腿蜷动着，他迎合着Bucky的动作，而内部更是湿的不像话。Bucky的动作间带出了些粘腻的水声，透明的液体顺着他的手指滑到手腕，滴到床单上留下了淡淡的湿痕。

Bucky咬住了Steve的肩膀，瘦削的肩上带着几点浅浅的褐色的小雀斑，显得天真又可爱，他舔着金发的人轮廓鲜明圆润的肩膀，把鼻尖凑到肩颈的衔接处轻轻地磨蹭。

“唔……！”Steve因为Bucky顶入的动作身体控制不住地向前倾，但随后又被棕发的人揽着腰带了回来，性器进入更深的地方，Steve的腿软的他几乎撑不住自己的身体，Bucky慢条斯理地动作着，抽出到只剩头部，又狠狠地撞进最深，Steve因为无力而把额头埋到了枕头，棕发的人舔着他的脖颈，像是一只不知餍足的猫，结实的胳膊搂住了Steve的腰，交合处因为抽插的动作而带出了粘腻的水声，让Steve的耳朵红的更加厉害。

他的腿打着颤，Steve怀疑如果不是因为Bucky揽住他的话他会直接倒在床上，他略微出着神，因为快感和身体的热度而有些神志不清，但填满他的性器突然地抽出，Steve因为内壁的磨蹭和带动而闷哼出声，但棕发的人把他翻了过来。

他的脚踝被握住，裙摆的下落让他的腿暴露了出来，他的另一条夹在Bucky的腰侧，而棕发的人正握着被抬到肩膀的那条腿的脚踝亲吻。

“唔……！”性器再次送入时因为姿势的原因而格外地深入，Bucky的胯抵着Steve的臀部，他的手在那里揉捏着，掰开臀肉似乎是想把囊袋也送进来一般，Steve因为激烈的撞击而喘息，在模糊不清的视野里灰蓝色的眼睛显得朦朦胧胧的，Bucky在看着他，但他却不知道对方在想什么。

肉体的交合声和粘腻的水声在室内响起，粗大的性器碾过内壁的感觉让Steve浑身发抖，湿润的吻落在他的脚踝，他被开拓着，下腹部发着热，粗长的性器填满了他，饱满的，一丝不剩，严丝合缝，Steve颤抖着呼吸，感到脸颊蒸腾着发热，棕发的人的手掌落在了他的腰侧，然后向上移动，直到按压到他的嘴唇，修长的手指捅开了Steve的嘴，而他顺从地含进。

“Bucky……”Steve开口，右腿夹紧了Bucky的腰，左腿的抬高让他的韧带有些酸痛，但算是甜美的苦楚，他伸长了胳膊，“给我一个吻。”他哑着声说。因为俯下身而带来的性器的深入而呜咽出声，但更因为棕发青年的吻，掠夺却又深情。

“我永远也不会放开你。”Steve模糊地听到Bucky的声音，低低的，几乎算是呢喃，但却透着一股让人喘不过气似的莫名庄重。

Steve抓紧了Bucky的头发，“嗯。”他哭着答应，因为性器接近野蛮的抽送而呜咽。

十九

“虽然这么说显得挺没有同情心，而且现在我应该向你道歉，但我还是想说，我告诉过你了。”

“知道了，我很抱歉，行了吗？”Bucky拧了一把Steve的脸颊，看到金发青年不满地偏头躲避后微微弯起嘴角，虽然此刻他看不到那双蓝绿色的眼睛，但他知道手帕下的那双漂亮眼睛里藏着的肯定都是不满。

Bucky和Steve打算出去玩玩，他们谢绝了好友们提出的惯例酒馆邀请和周边的游玩，Bucky和Steve坐了地铁去科尼岛，算的上半个远途旅行，即使Steve再三强调他肯定撑不过第一个项目。

在Bucky看来这多少有点夸张，因为Steve的这句话肯定取决于他们的第一个项目是什么。但结果反正也没什么区别。

Steve的确没撑过去。听起来挺惨，但想到这句话的时候Bucky觉得还挺可爱。

他从衣兜里翻出了一块手帕，打湿后盖到了Steve的眼睛上，金发的人嘟囔了两声，但依然就收了。他躺在长椅上，脸色还是惨白着，但好歹有一点细微的红润迹象。

起码Bucky那么自我安慰。

他让Steve把脑袋靠在他的大腿上，金发的人拧起了眉毛所以Bucky戳了戳他的脸颊，“起码我的腿还是要比木头软一点对吗？”

“也就一点。”Steve回答。衬衫扣子解开了一颗，露出的脖颈纤细而修长，像是天鹅的颈项，Bucky的手指在对方的脖子上轻轻地点动，“嘿，”Steve小声提醒。

“没人注意我们。”Bucky小声说，手指下滑到了纤细精致的锁骨，轻柔小心的像是一个试探，光滑柔软的肌肤贴着他的手掌，Bucky俯下身亲吻Steve的嘴角。

短暂地接触后分开，他的手指在柔软的金发里穿梭。很多人在童年时都是金发，而在成为青年后依然能拥有这样美丽色泽头发的人却是少之又少，Bucky出神想，他突然想到了迫近的战事，就在眼前，再也没有欺骗的理由。

在幸福的时刻人却总是会被苦恼的念头占据了思绪，真是矛盾又悲哀。

Bucky有一下没一下地抚摸着Steve的头发，微风轻轻地吹拂，Bucky闭上了眼睛，Steve的手搭上了他的。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”

“什么？”Bucky问，依旧没有睁开眼睛。

“我在想我会记住这个时刻，尽管我吐的昏天黑地，脑子还嗡嗡作响，但我会记住这个时刻，记住你的手指在我的头发里穿梭，记住你轻轻地吻我，即使隔着手帕我看不到你的表情。”

金发的青年说，就像在说一件稀松平常的事，但他的语气里透出的过度平静让Bucky感到了一丝不好的气息。

“你打算参军对吗？”Bucky在沉默后问。

“起码我想试试。”鲜艳的嘴唇弯起。

“你一定可以，但如果我说不想让你去会不会显得太自私？”

Steve摇头。

“那么我希望你能如愿，Steve，”他俯下身再度亲吻对方的嘴唇，沙滩上空无一人，他把手覆上了手帕，隔着薄薄的纤维感到了对方睫毛的眨动，像是一只扑翅的蝴蝶，Bucky想，嘴唇停留的时间要比第一次要长，“同时我希望我能在你的身边。”他轻声说。

在直起身时Bucky注意到这片海洋，或者说是河流，这片闪着波光的宽阔水面，这片带着耀眼光点的蓝绿色的流动着的水流，一瞬间让他想起了Steve的眼睛。

我也会记住这个时刻。他想。  
  
  
  



	3. Wasteland

  
  
二十

Bucky看到了一只飞鸟。

洁白的双翼，娇小的头颅，在焦黑的荒原上展翅，飞的很低，几乎算得上盘旋，绽开的翅膀像是想要遮蔽天空。

他抬头看着，那只鸟像是追随着风的方向，渐渐地升高，肆无忌惮，无所畏惧，他几乎能看到阳光打在洁白的羽翼上带来的虚幻似的光点。

下一秒那只鸟直直地坠落，迟来的枪响响起，震耳欲聋。

Bucky猛地睁开了眼睛。

他的心口是被攥住似的疼，他张大了嘴试图攫取更多的空气，但同时注意着不发出一点声音，不在这样的时刻吵醒更多人。

但他失败了。“做噩梦了？”

从声音他分辨出是dumdum。

“吵醒你了？”他问，发现嗓音嘶哑的厉害就用手指轻轻地按压喉结缓和带来的不适。

“没有，我本来就睡不着，而铁杆也硌的厉害。”

“这倒是真的。”Bucky疲惫地说，他们的声音压的很低，但好歹这个地方安静的一点声音都没有，也不怕会听不见。

他闭上了眼睛，即使知道自己再也不可能重新进入睡眠。

“你还没回答我的问题。”沉默后dumdum问。

“是的。”Bucky回答，“我做噩梦了。”

“梦到什么了？”

他的问题真多，但反正也没有更多的事情，而在这种地方丧失情感和沟通的欲望应该是坠落地狱的第一步，不是说他们现在就不身处在地狱里，“一只鸟。”几秒后Bucky回答。

“一只鸟？”

dumdum的声音里透出了些揶揄，Bucky也忍不住轻轻地笑了出来，他知道他的话听起来有多荒诞。他们做过很多噩梦，堆积成山的尸体，焦黑只剩残瓦的房屋，或者是焚烧后寸草不生的曾经肥沃的土地。而最糟糕的噩梦不过是熟识的人的死亡。

Bucky知道他这个‘噩梦’的内容听起来有多荒诞，甚至还透出了一股不合时宜的浪漫气息，像是他是会因为一片玫瑰花瓣的凋落而捂住心口的浪漫少女。

但这的确是一个噩梦。

“是的。”他回答，“我梦见了一只鸟，那么白，接近无暇，就在低空盘旋，缓缓地飞着，然后慢慢地升高，像是被风带动，那么和缓，那么温柔，”他轻声诉说，好像又回到了梦中见到的场景，“看起来像是一片落叶，能被风吹着升高，飘到不知道什么地方去。”

“下一秒它被射杀。”

“坠落的时候像一块石头，直直地，冷硬地，好像能带起一片尘土。”

Bucky疲惫地闭上了眼睛，睁开眼睛和闭上眼睛也没什么区别，他们这地方基本上看不到光，窗户在离他们的牢笼很远的地方，而今天的月亮被云遮蔽了。

就在Bucky以为dumdum已经睡着的时候他开了口，声音低低的，但依然像是划破黑暗的一点光，滴落水面的一滴露珠，在寂静中显得格外突兀。

“快睡吧，Barnes，不要想那么多。”

Bucky没有回答。

二十一

Bucky的参军之路没有那么坎坷，甚至相比于Steve的他的参军过程可以说是畅通无阻。

他原先以为最大的阻碍会是来源他的父母。人人都希望自己的孩子为了国家和自由抗争，但人人却都抱着自私的苦楚希望不要是自己的孩子。

但他的父母没有阻止他。

他们给了Bucky一个拥抱，他的母亲和他如出一辙的灰蓝色眼睛看着他， 亮晶晶的，里面像是藏着泪，最后她的嘴唇颤抖着过来吻Bucky。

就是这样了。

Bucky记得的是Steve。

他在每个休假都去找Steve，金发的小个子屡屡受阻，但从不放弃。他有时候会抱怨似的对Bucky说几句，而更多的是躺在Bucky的身下喘息。

娇小的部位轻易地因为他而湿润滑腻，Bucky的手指抚过就能让金发的人抖着腿根打颤，细瘦的腿张开，Bucky压了上去，他一下一下地亲吻对方泛着红而白皙耳廓，那里在阳光下白的像是透明。

Steve压低了声音喘息，因为绵软的尾音听起来像是哭泣，Bucky搂着他的腰，让金发的人不至于因为他的冲撞而软到床上，但纤细的身体依然因为他发狠的操弄而摇晃不止，湿热的内壁绞紧了他，蠕动颤抖着，Bucky的手伸到前面撸动Steve勃起的阴茎，Steve的喉咙里发出了哽住似的声响，偏头像是要抗拒但Bucky正好堵住了他的唇。

他喘息着抽出了性器，金发的人发出了一声泣音，“嘘，小宝贝，嘘，”Bucky轻柔地安抚，将Steve翻过来后用手抬起他的膝弯把他带到自己的腿上，然后再次顶入他硬涨的阴茎，细瘦的胳膊颤抖着环住他的，鲜艳的嘴唇因为牙齿的轻咬而显得狼藉，Bucky亲昵地亲吻柔软的部位，一下，一下，同时他的下半身向上顶着Steve，感受着柔软的臀肉撞击大腿的滑腻触感。

Steve在高潮时会用手指抓住Bucky的肩膀，他俯在Bucky的肩头，有时候会因为难以抑制的呻吟而咬上他的肩膀，带着点疼，但Bucky喜欢这样。金发的人的身体颤抖着，花穴蠕动着绞紧，Bucky咬牙用力地顶撞，于是他抖的更厉害，一股一股的热流从高热的部位淌了出来，冲刷过Bucky的阴茎几乎快要滴淌到床单上，Bucky用力地向上顶，Steve的身体因为他的动作而向上，随即又因为重力而把他的阴茎吃的更深，他蜷紧了脚趾。最后无声地达到高潮，留在Bucky肩膀上的几乎渗血的牙印就是最好的证明。他总要亲吻那里，带着歉意的印下一个柔软的吻。

Bucky喜欢射在Steve的里面。

柔软的部位因为过分的插弄而有些撑开，像是合不上似的翕动张合，羞涩却又淫荡地吐出股股精液，花唇的附近也沾着白浊，Steve红着脸看着Bucky用手指翻弄他刚刚被过度使用的部位，在这时他总会用脚后羞涩似的蹭蹭Bucky的后腰，“一切都好吗？”他软软地问，嗓音带着高潮后的嘶哑。

Bucky总会回答‘一切都好。’

直到他的回答变成‘我明天就出发去英格兰’为止。

他的爱人没有留给他什么。

出行前姑娘们一般都会给小伙留些纪念物，一张小照片，一封情书，一块手帕。但Steve什么都没有留给他，他亲吻Bucky，告诉他明天他不能去码头送他，细长的手指在Bucky的头发里穿梭，蓝绿色的看着他，‘我会去找你。’他轻柔地说，眼神里的像是笃定。

Bucky有时候会梦见Steve。有时候的梦境是翻腾的色欲，是汗水与呻吟交织的牛奶与蜜的天堂，但更的梦是午后，他坐在椅子上，而Steve趴在床上，手撑在下巴下，翻看着一本小说。

注意到他的视线后他给了他一个笑。

Bucky不想要梦到Steve。

每次他梦到Steve后他都从黑暗的牢笼里惊醒，除了苦涩外充斥在他的心里的别无其他。他不想梦到Steve，只因他不想给他金色的少年染上丝毫阴霾。但他控制不住，就像饮鸩止渴，他屡屡地梦到Steve，几乎因为自己的举动而落下泪来，但他难以自抑。

他的金色少年。

他的永恒阳光。

二十二

一开始他们身上带着锁链。

但等到每个人都饿的没了力气，也再也逃不动的时候锁链就被去掉了。Bucky有时觉得看管他们的人几乎是带着恶意等他们逃脱，就像一场兴致勃勃的捕猎，他们等着一个开枪的机会。

但这不是最令人害怕的，或者说最令人恐惧的，如果他想让自己听起来稍微高尚一点的话。

每天都有人被从牢笼中带出，然后再也没有回来。

据说是去做实验。

但所有的猜测都是空口无凭。

挑选的人就像是在养殖场挑着待宰的牲畜，一个手指的点动就轻易地带出了一个人。然后那个人再也没有回来。

Bucky把脸埋在了膝盖上。空洞充斥在他的心里，他竟然感到了一丝平和的愉悦，像是在下落，因为已知的结局而感到一丝了然于心的得意，再坏又能怎么样？

“James Barnes.”

带着口音的英语说到了他的名字，Bucky听到了锁被打开的声音，他被人拎着胳膊提了起来，因为营养不良而双腿有些打颤，但他依然甩开了那只手，“我自己能走。”他说，发觉嗓音嘶哑不堪，他走出了牢笼，走廊的方向带着一点光，像是室外，他不禁怀疑是否每个被选中的人脑子里都会出现这种荒谬的倒错感？但反正多想无益。

反正他就会死在这儿。

Bucky缓慢地眨了眨眼。

他没有穿鞋。而走在他前面的人穿着沉重的军靴，一下一下地磕在地面上在长长的走廊里带出了一阵回音，盲目地在墙上撞来撞去。

真荒诞。

我不是为了这个才参军的。

不是为了该死的，给纳粹提供一些或者无足轻重的，或者有参考价值的，有狗屁的利用价值的实验数据才来参军的。

他咬住了牙，注意到前面行走的人的后腰别着一把枪。

他的手因为可能性而打颤，他抑制住了身体的颤抖。他的后面还走着一个人，但对方没有注意他。Bucky微不可见地往左边挪动了一点，正好挡住了后面那个人的视线。

他的手微微地摇摆着，控制着距离，可能发生的动作在他的脑海里演变，Bucky放缓了呼吸，像是所有下手前的最后准备。他就像在脑子里下一盘看不见的棋。

事情的发生只有几秒。电光火石。

Bucky向前冲了一大步，因为用力过重反而有些踉跄，在对方转身前他抽出了那把枪，因为冷硬的触感而嘴角不自觉地泛起微笑，他对准了对方的前额。“替我向上帝问好。”他呢喃后开枪，爆破声在走廊里回荡几乎震耳欲聋，他的耳膜嗡嗡作响，Bucky突然意识到人渣已经是不被天堂接收的。

他的脸被人按到了地上，身后的人从嘴里发出了愤怒的喃喃，拳头击打在他的脸上带出了一阵血腥味，Bucky呛咳着，他的下巴发出了细微的断裂声，而他想着可惜对方说的话他一句也听不懂。

他疲惫地闭上了眼睛，怀疑这是不是最后的结局。但他又被人提了起来，算是被拽着去往了那间‘实验室’，起码这点他们没猜错。

拽着他的人愤怒地向房间里的人说明，那是个个子小小的，有些接近半秃的中年人。对方向他露出了接近于赞赏的神情，这让Bucky扬了扬眉，怀疑是不是自己看走了眼。

“不错的样本。”

特意用英语的说明让他的确理解了这是一个赞赏。只不过不是站在他的角度上说明的。

Bucky抬了抬眼，他被拽到了试验台上，皮带捆住了他，小个的中年科学家俯视着他，眼里闪着狂热的光芒，Bucky缓慢地眨了眨眼，白炽的灯光让他的眼前出现了重影，而在药剂注入身体时他意识到了自己的结局。

二十三

眼前的像是黑暗。

但随后黑暗开始打转，开始拧扭，像是一股一股纯暗制成的绳结，扭动挣扎，像是濒死的蛇。Bucky瞪大了眼睛，他的心跳不自然地搏动着，几乎快要冲出胸口。他开始挣扎，像是溺水的鱼一样抽搐颤抖，但皮带制住了他的动作，他的身体向上又下落，把试验台撞出了沉闷的声响。

Bucky的眼前出现了血雾，他瞪大了眼睛，有些想要呕吐。他说不出他是不是真的吐了出来，因为下一秒带着橡胶味道的手指伸进了他的喉咙，他的脑袋被偏向一边，是一个防止他被自己的呕吐物呛死的意思。

Bucky的脑子嗡嗡作响，他的血液里好像流动着什么全新的东西，金属，粘腻的跗骨之蛆，都有可能，他的身体开始发热，发涨，他觉得自己就像台过载的机器，下一秒就会冒烟，就会冒出火星，他下一秒就会死在这儿。他瞪大了眼睛，眼眶发酸发涨，但他张着眼睛，沉重地呼吸着，目眦尽裂但体验到了撕裂似的快感。他不知道自己是不是尖叫了出声，又或者挣扎的动作有多大，他只知道针头带着金属的凉意注入了他的身体。

一管又一管。他的喉咙里直犯恶心，他开始冒冷汗，即使内部炽热的像有一颗坠落的小行星，不知节制地燃烧炽烤着。

Bucky抖着身体，他突然觉得好累。

所以他就闭上了眼睛。牙关还打着颤，但他奇异地感到了平和。

他的手指攥紧后又松开。攥紧后又松开。他不想继续下去了。

【Come back.】

【Come back to me.】

【Bucky.】

【Come back to me，Bucky.】

未经允许地出现在别人的脑子里是不礼貌的行为，Steve。Bucky有些想要这么说，但那样的话他就会是一个彻头彻尾的疯子了。

但那个声音继续说，带着些忧伤，带着些惆怅，但更多是柔柔的，像是拂面的清风，像有手指温柔地在Bucky的脸上抚摸，像有柔软的亲吻轻轻地落在他的脸上，那个声音继续，像是贴在Bucky的耳边，细碎的金发像是零落的阳光。

【Come back.】

【Come back to me.】

【Come back to me，Bucky.】

【Bucky.】

Bucky睁大了眼睛，泪水终于流出了他的眼眶。

“嗯……！”在药剂打入身体时他咬牙闷哼，世界好像一下子变得清晰，他看到了白炽灯，看到了戴着口罩的实验人员，看到了曾经见过一面的小个的中年科学家，对方微微瞪大了眼睛，像是不相信自己看见的，下一秒眼中的惊愕变成了狂热的喜悦。而Bucky注意不到这些。

下一秒他晕了过去。

二十四

在Bucky和他之间像是有了一层玻璃墙。

看不见，但只是横在那里。Steve把指尖抵在墙上，他能看到Bucky，能看到Bucky伸出了手，他的指尖和他的指尖交抵，但他们碰不到一起。

或者不仅是Bucky和他。而是Bucky和所有。

在实验室一定发生了些什么。

只是Bucky不愿意和他说。

而Steve不愿意去问。

他有预感得出的事实会轻易地摧毁他。就像它轻易地摧毁Bucky。

但这个横在他们中间的事实就像滚雪球，越来越大，他们闭口不谈，刻意地避开，虚伪的对话变得越来越虚伪，而雪球越滚越大。

在Bucky回到基地中自己的房间时发现他的房里已经有了一位来客。

他关上了门。不自觉地从嘴边漏出了一声叹息。而他注意到金发的人的身体因为他的叹息而僵硬。

“我没事，Steve。”他说，就像过去无数次说的那样。而对方的嘴唇只是抿紧。

“Bucky……”

“你救不了我Steve，你已经救过我了。而剩下的只有我自己才行，只有我自己才能救我自己。”

Bucky坐到了床沿，他难免地感到疲惫，而更多的是一种厌倦，不是发自身体，而是发自心灵，像是人面对某些存在而又无力地改变的事实时一样。他闭上了眼睛，Steve坐在他旁边，非常的近。所以他伸出了胳膊，任凭金发的人把他拉进了一个怀抱。弹性饱满的胸膛触碰到他的，Bucky把额头压到了对方的肩膀上，柔软的手扣着他的后脑勺，纤细的手指在他的发里穿梭，非常地舒服。

Bucky用额头蹭了蹭Steve的肩膀，“你好香。”他含糊地说。

“嗯。”Steve低低地应答，Bucky感到了头顶印上了柔软的触感。

“我好累。”

“我想陪着你，你愿意让我陪着你吗？”

“当然。”

Steve带着他倒到了床上，Bucky感觉疲惫，是累的连衣服都不想脱的那种累，他觉得自己像一根紧绷的弦，而现在有一双温柔的手轻柔地旋着他的旋钮，让他放松，Bucky仰躺在床上，感到柔软的手脱去了他的外套，在Steve把外套从他的身上扯下来的那一刻他抱住了对方的腰。

“别走。”他含糊地说，在对方的后背磨蹭脸颊。

“我不走。”Steve说，把外套丢到不远处的椅子上后就躺了下来，棕发的人抱住了他，手勒着他的腰，他把脸埋到了他的肩窝里，动作像是眷恋。“Steve？”

“嗯？”

“晚安。”

“晚安，Bucky。”Steve亲了亲对方的额头，让睡眠温柔地裹住他和Bucky。

二十五

很难说是什么激起了Bucky的情欲。

是Steve毫不在意地甩到了死去的九头蛇依然扣在他的脚踝上的手，然后冷漠地迈开，还是对方擦过脸上那条渗血的伤口，血液堪堪快要流到他的眼睛，却已经沾上了睫毛。

但Bucky透过狙击镜看到这一切，那一瞬间他只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响。金发的人注意到他，蓝绿色的眼睛看向他，眼睛因为血液而半眯着，他满不在乎地和他行了个礼，是个感谢的意思。

Bucky咬了咬牙。他只觉得血液一瞬间像是都向下腹涌去。他暗暗地深呼吸让自己重新冷静下来，即使他仿佛依然能感到血液在血管里奔腾。

他兴奋的无以复加。

“little beauty……”他喃喃，瞄准了一个靠近Steve的九头蛇后开枪。

Steve刚做完任务汇报。他还没打好主意要去Bucky的房间还是回自己的房间，但他猜他在Bucky那儿的时间有些过长了，已经超过了正常的好友会有的范畴，而他理应注意一些，算是为了避嫌。

Steve打定注意后向自己的房间里走。他旋开了门把，几乎是在开门的一瞬间他察觉到房间里有人。他的肌肉紧绷，下意识地做好了作战的准备。但那个人把他拉进了房间，气息近在咫尺，他把Steve压在门上。

“嘘，是我。”低沉的声音在Steve的耳边响起，Steve的身体起了细小的战栗。“Bucky？”他下意识地小声叫。

“嗯。”对方回应，Steve感到对方的鼻尖在他的颈侧拱蹭着，“你好香……”对方喃喃。

“别说瞎话，”Steve下意识地就想反驳，他刚回来，还没来得及洗澡，身上应该都是血和尘土的味道，但下一秒舔上他颈侧的粗糙触感让他从喉咙深处发出呻吟，“嗯……”Steve在门板上弓起身体。

身体的相贴让他清晰地感受到了贴在他大腿的硬热的肉块，勃发着，对方轻微地蹭动，像是带着恶意，这让Steve的脸红的更加厉害。他应该庆幸Bucky没有开灯。他的手指在柔软的棕发头发里穿梭着，Bucky的手指解着他的衣服，熟练的就像这是自己的衣服。

“你趁我没注意的时候偷看我多少次？”

“多的你难以想象。”嘶哑的声音回答。

“为什么不碰我？”Steve问，嗓音里难免带了一丝困惑和微不可查的委屈。

但Bucky显然察觉了，棕发的人亲吻他的脸颊，一下后又一下，灰蓝色的眼睛炽热的像是无焰的火，在黑暗中熠熠生辉，“我怎么舍得。”

Steve的皮带被抽出，扔到地上后发出清脆的声响，棕发的人解开了他的裤扣，把他的裤子扯落，紧绷的布料滑到了Steve的大腿，然后粗糙的手指开始隔着棉质的内裤抚摸他的隐私部位。

“嗯……”Steve仰起头大口呼吸，像是溺水的鱼，棕发的人啃咬他因为仰头而暴露的喉结，在那里舔弄吮吸，他的手指来回地抚弄Steve已经开始湿润的部位，偶尔轻轻地抽插，送入一些内裤的布料。Steve的腿难耐地相蹭。他的身体因为Bucky的动作而发痒，他们一直都没有时间，所有的一切都在试行，都在筹划，忙的他几乎忘了这种感觉。被侵占，被爱抚，被掠夺的感觉。

粗糙的手指摩擦过肉唇带起了一股战栗，Steve忍不住哆嗦，他感到体内涌出一股热流，而饥渴地蠕动着的花穴把外物夹的更紧，Steve并拢了腿，几乎快要哭喊出来。

“Bucky……”他握住了对方的手臂，颤抖着嘴唇亲吻他的耳垂。“进来……快进来……”

Bucky喘息着，手指从棉质短裤的裤脚滑入，让紧绷的布料勾勒出手掌的形状后他往湿热的内壁捅入了两个指节，因为布料的紧绷而进入的格外地深，又因为动作的不方便他的指腹擦过了敏感娇嫩的花唇，Steve颤栗着绷紧了身体。

手指触碰到的内壁高热而濡湿，饥渴地张合着，Bucky的手指捅入，在里面抽插往复，带出了鲜明不容忽略的水声，扣住他的胳膊的手掌的力气更大，Steve扭动着身体，像一条脱水的鱼，而他的内壁蠕动着把他的手指吞吃的更深。

Bucky能感到指尖涌过的热流，流出的蜜液把他的手指沾的透湿。“受得住……？”他问，知道Steve理解他在指什么。

金发的人点头，看过来的蓝眼睛湿润的像是浸了水，Bucky凑过去亲吻对方的眼皮。

他扯下了金发的人的内裤，因为绷在腿上的长靴和制服裤所以被浸湿的棉质材料只能堪堪地挂在他的膝弯，Bucky的胳膊抬起了对方的双腿膝弯将他的身体抬高，他应该能做更多的准备，但他的情欲燃烧的让他不想再多等片刻。

Bucky的手指解放出了他几乎硬的发疼的性器，他将头部在对方湿濡的部位磨蹭往复，这让金发的人从嘴里发出更多粘腻的呻吟，看过来的眼神里带着渴望，却又濡湿的像是惶恐的雌鹿，花穴流出的蜜液将他的茎身沾的透湿，Bucky浅浅地顶弄挤压着花唇，嫩红的穴肉暴露了出来，张合翕动着，接近饥渴。

Bucky顶了进去。

“嗯……！”Steve咬住下唇，但依然难以自抑地从嘴里发出呻吟。他的膝弯被棕发的青年抬着，对方用力地向上顶，让Steve几乎快失去重心，他的双腿紧闭着，而硬热的肉块又毫不留情地将他开拓成两半，他全身的支撑点是那根炽热的几乎快烫伤他的阴茎。

Bucky低喘着捅的更深，Steve的身体扭动着，几乎像是一个挣扎，但每一个细微的动作都让Bucky的阴茎擦过他的体内，他颤抖着停下了动作，但依然难以自抑的呻吟。Bucky的胳膊抬着Steve的膝弯，娇嫩的花唇擦过他的茎身，然后被撑到最大。湿热的内壁濡湿着绞紧他的阴茎，Steve的身体随着Bucky的顶弄而控制不住地向上，他的手指攥紧了棕发的人肩部的衣料，肉体交合发出的水声让他的脸颊更加烫的厉害，粗大的性器在发狠的顶撞过后小幅度地在体内摩擦，Steve几乎能感到硬热的阴茎上每一条青筋的轮廓，他的下腹部好像燃烧着一团火，而性器的每一下摩擦顶弄都让他控制不住地想要蜷起身体。

Bucky仰起头亲吻Steve紧咬着的颜色鲜艳的嘴唇，湿润的蓝绿色眼睛看着他，金色的睫毛颤抖着眨动，Bucky每一下都操的又深又狠，他让Steve的胳膊环住他的脖颈，Bucky挺动着腰，弹性的臀部和胯骨的相撞发出了清脆的声响，Steve的脸红的几乎在黑暗中可见。

在最后一下顶撞后Bucky喘息着射在了濡湿的内壁中，他的拇指按压在花穴顶端敏感的小点上，几乎是瞬间幼嫩的部位颤抖着绞紧，Bucky用嘴唇堵住了Steve未出口的尖叫，他用指甲微微地抠弄着，无视着金发青年的挣扎，几乎是报复性一般Bucky感到了饥渴的女穴的蠕动和涌出的冲刷过他的性器的热流。

Bucky放下了Steve。金发的人打着颤，Bucky把他放到了沙发上，他的腿依然难以控制地张开着，朦胧的光线下精液和粘稠的液体从被被摩擦的红肿的部位流了出来，一片狼藉，他的脸上还残留着泪痕。

Bucky半跪在地上，Steve看向他，开口时嗓音嘶哑又带着粘腻的哭腔似的尾音，“……为什么要这样？”他含糊地问，身体因为还未过的情潮而打颤，Bucky注意到白浊的液体更多地从隐秘的部位流了出来，他的眼神变得幽暗。他凑过去亲吻Steve的嘴唇，同时指尖向下探在穴口拨弄着导出更多的浊白，“想让我的精液留在你的肚子里。”他说，语气像是漫不经心，“想看看你是不是能怀上我的孩子。”

他啃咬着Steve的嘴唇，动作像是最优雅的食人魔。

二十六

Bucky还没来得及好好地看看Steve。

他的意思是，他当然看过Steve。无论是换衣服的时候，还是他们出任务的时候，他是狙击手，这意味着他需要保护金发的人，确保对方没有任何遗漏，不会因为任何可能疏忽的地方而受伤或者发生更糟糕的事情。

但他一时没有来得及好好看看Steve。

Steve躺在他的怀里，手里懒散地翻着一本小说，Bucky的手指在柔软的金发里穿梭，他低头亲吻对方的头顶温柔的发旋，“你变了好多。”他说。

“你说的好迟。”

“起码不算太晚，”Bucky笑了开来，手指在锁骨的凹陷处懒散地画圈，弹性的肌肉触手的感觉非常美妙，从Bucky的角度看过去金色的睫毛在脸上打下了一片浅浅的阴影，但依然美丽非凡。“唯一不变的是你依然这么美丽。”

Steve抬起眼睛看他，他的嘴唇微微地撅起，饱满的唇瓣因为抿着而显得轮廓可爱，Bucky敢打赌他本人也没有发觉这个小习惯，但这个小习惯可真是可爱，带着一股让Bucky心动的迷人气息。他揽住了对方。“你在我身边真好。”他低低地说。

“我以为你不希望我参军。”

“但你既然参军了，我只能说我真高兴你在我身边。”Bucky闭上了眼睛，“一切都太可怕了，Steve，太糟糕了，如果再让我回答一次这个问题我的答案依然不会改变，我不希望你参军，但既然你参军了，我真高兴你在我身边，你是上天赐给我的礼物。”

“我希望只有你不要改变，只有你不要被腐蚀，不要被侵占，只要你还是你，我一定就还是我。”Steve想要开口说话，但Bucky轻轻地用手捂住他的嘴，“嘘，Steve，嘘，我爱你，以前没有迷茫，以后也不会改变，但我的脑子被搅乱了，我能感觉到。有时我突然就会忘了自己想说什么，有时候一个声音莫名其妙地就会出现在我的脑子里，我不知道他们对我做了些什么，但我知道我不会是以前的我了。”

“你能理解那种感觉吗？当你看着一朵鲜花脑子里出现的却是所有花瓣凋零的画面？”

“Bucky……”在他怀里的人挣开了他的胳膊，他撑起了身体，Bucky闭上了眼睛，他讨厌所有的对话，但既然Steve想说他自然也愿意听。

但对方把他带进了一个怀抱。

Steve闻起来总是很好。阳光，露水，小雏菊，闻起来总是像是金色的零落阳光。

“我在你身边，Bucky，我在你身边。你不会有任何改变，如果改变了我也依然爱你。我想要告诉你我爱的是你的灵魂，我想要给你我的灵魂。只要你想要。而任何时候我都希望你记住，我在你的身边。”

柔软的吻落在了他的头顶，纤细的手捧住了他的脸颊，Bucky感到了嘴唇触碰到的温热的触感，柔软的指腹擦过他的眉骨，然后是鼻梁，最后压在他的嘴唇上。

“我爱着你。”Steve柔柔地说，声音因为压低而显得有些嘶哑，有些哽咽，但最后他的吻落在了Bucky的嘴唇上。

Bucky没有睁开眼睛，他知道蓝绿色的眼睛会是怎样温柔地注视着他，他恐怕他睁开眼睛的那一刻会不太容易控制自己的表情，他恐怕泪水会夺眶而出。

“嗯。”所以他低低地应答，手指扣在了对方的后脑，“我也爱你。”他说，心脏雀跃地鼓动着，几乎快要冲出胸膛。  
  
  
  



End file.
